My Story
by Stary0706
Summary: H/Hr are married with kids. When their oldest two girls are home sick, they beg their father to tell them the story about his life before, during, and after the war. He agrees and tells his girls about a life they don't know about. Read and Review please
1. Tell us your story Daddy!

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter._

_A/N: Well, I was working on tragedy and I suddenly thought of this story and I had to get it down. It is going to be several chapters long. Don't worry if you are a fan of Tragedy, I have not stopped writing that. The new chapter of Tragedy will be up soon, but for now, here is my newest story._

_Harry and Hermione's twin daughters are sick at home and bored with Witches Flu. While Harry is taking care of the girls, they decide to ask Harry about his life when he was younger. After being begged by the twins, he gives in and tells them his story._

_Please Read and Review!_

_Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

The Potters were blessed. It was a bit over 12 years since the war had ended, ten years since Hermione and Harry married, and nine years since their small family of two grew to a family of seven. Harry and Hermione were in love, everyone knew this. They fell for one another somewhere between their sixth and seventh year of school, though neither one of them truly knew what their relationship was until they tested the dating pool before coming to the sudden conclusion that the only people they wanted to be with was each other.

Hermione and Harry married when they were twenty one years old, after dating exclusively for a bit over two years. They immediately began to look for a house in the suburbs of London. Hermione instantly found her dream house on a small, quiet street with a park down the road. It was a large house, with six bedrooms, four full baths, a library, a den, a sitting room, a finished basement, a large kitchen, a family room, and a dining room. Their yard was very large, and they had a wraparound porch. The second Hermione saw this three story stone house, she wanted it, and Harry wanted to give it to her. They both were very successful at their jobs. Hermione worked in the department of mysteries, Harry as an Auror. They moved from Grimmaulds Place right after the wedding, though they kept it in the order. They had meetings there still, and used it several times a month. Kreature kept it very clean and organized and was always happy to see visitors, which was a change from the years of the war.

They began to start trying for children after a year of being married, and since then, they have had five beautiful children all with emerald eyes.

First came their now nine year old identical twin girls. Even though they looked alike, they had completely different personalities. They were born in the spring, May 10th 2002, on a Saturday. Alexandra Molly, also known to their family and friends as Alex, was born first, followed by Nora Lillian five minutes later. Both girls were born with the trademark Evens eyes, emerald green from the day they were born. They had soft brown hair with red highlights, and features that resembled their mum more so than their dad. Alex was extremely outgoing. She loved flying and quidditch, though she loved to read. Nora, who could care less about flying, loved reading. If you ever were looking for Nora, you'd find her curled up on the couch with a book.

Two years later, came their first son, Luke James on his Uncle Ron's birthday, March 1st. Luke was now six and was identical to Harry, complete from the eye color to the shaggy hair. He was always into trouble. He loved getting into everything, especially when it meant driving his older sisters up the wall. He was normally in trouble, or getting one of his mother's famous looks. 'He's your son…' Hermione would often say, causing Harry to just laugh and agree with her. He too enjoyed flying, and often Harry would say that he would be a seeker. Alex would inform him that she would be seeker, he would be keeper. Luke didn't care what he was, as long as he was allowed to fly with his dad.

Two years after that, on came their second son, Zachary Ronald born on October 30th. Zack was now four years old. He was a complete mix of Hermione and Harry. He had Hermione's hair coloring, but Harry's messy hair. He had his father's color, but his mother's eye shape. He was beginning to look more like his dad though. Zack tried to get into as much trouble as his big brother, though he would always get caught. When he did, he would giggle and run out of the room. He had a bit of a short fuse though, which Harry would turn the tables on his wife and say, 'He's your son.' She would scowl at him playfully but always agreed at the end.

Two years after Zack came Madeline Genevieve, who they called Maddie. She was born on July 6th and just turned two on her last birthday. She was the only child with red hair and green eyes. She looked identical to her grandmum, though her features were changing to look a bit like Hermione more every day. The day she had been born, Harry went out to tell them it was a girl, and he looked at Ron, 'You son of a bitch.' He smiled, leaving Ron confused until he saw the little redhead. Ron laughed out loud and said, 'Sorry mate, you know how close the three of us were. I thought we shared everything.' She was named after her Aunt Ginny, and with the red hair, it suited her. She was their last baby.

* * *

Harry walked around the house, which was strangely quiet for almost seven at night. He had just gotten in from work, and normally the kids would be all running in to see him. No one ran today. He heard the sound of coughing coming from one of the upstairs bedroom, and figured he'd check on that as soon as he found his wife. Walking into the den, he saw her frantically writing her presentation for the next morning, "Hi love." He said, causing her to jump.

"Bloody hell Harry, don't do that!" She said, clutching her chest, before calming herself down enough to give him a proper greeting, "How was your day?"

"Busy." He said, "Yours?"

She shook her head. He could tell that she was tired, "Long, very long. I'm trying to get everything done so I can give my notes to Ada for tomorrow's presentation. There is no way I can make it tomorrow."

"The girls no better?"

Hermione shook her head, as she stood up, "They both look and sound awful, and they are miserable. They slept most of the day, and they both still have a fever."

"I'll stay with the girls tomorrow." Harry said to his wife, who had been working nonstop on the presentation for weeks now. He knew how important it was for her, and how excited she was to present it. The twins had been sick with witches' flu for almost four days now. Alex began complaining she was sick on Saturday morning, Nora Saturday night. By Sunday they were both sporting a very high fever, which a potion barely touched. Harry had to be at work on Monday and Tuesday, but tomorrow he could take off.

"You've been off on missions for the past two days, how can you take off?"

"Very easily, my family needs me and you need to go to work and do the presentation correctly. You know that Ada could NEVER do as good of a job as you can."

Hermione thought about it a bit and then nodded, "Are you sure?"

"Of course." He said as she enveloped him into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her and lied his head on top of hers, placing a kiss on the flowing curls.

"I figured I'd drop off Luke at school and then take Zack and Maddie to Ron's. Luna said that she would watch them tomorrow if I needed. She has off from the quibbler. She also said she'd pick up Luke after he's done school if we needed her to. I mean, it shouldn't be much of a trouble, because Addison and Samuel are going to be going to school, and then she'll just have our three and her two…"

Harry smiled, "Fine, we'll drop them off tomorrow after we take Luke to school."

Luna and Hermione had all of their kids within a couple months of one another. It would be wonderful when all of them went off to Hogwarts. They grew up together and were all best friends, with the ones in their age group. Addison was nine, Samuel was six, Ryan was four, and Cassidy was two. Luna and Ron had been married almost as long as Harry and Hermione. They lived right around the corner from one another, had dinner with one another at least twice a week. Hermione and Luna became quite close over the years.

"Daddy!" Maddie said, running into the den.

"Hi Maddie. How are you?"

"Good! I miss you!" She said, as he scooped her up, cuddling against his neck. Harry kissed her curly red head and looked into her beautiful green eyes. She was by far the smallest of all his kids, and he loved it.

"I missed you too Maddie. Were you good for mummy today?"

"No, Gammy." She said.

"Oh that's right, you were with Grandmum. Were you good for Grandmum?"

"Yup! 'Ack no good."

"He was fine." Hermione said to her daughter, smiling, "Don't you be like that."

"Gammy yell." She told her daddy very seriously.

"What did she yell about?"

" 'Ack broked dish."

"Oh… did Grandmum fix it?"

"Yup! Her magic it."

Harry laughed, and kissed her forehead, "Good. You're going to Aunt Luna's and Uncle Ron's house tomorrow."

"Yay!" She smiled, clapping her hands, "Go now?"

"No tomorrow, after we take Luke to school."

"And Ahyex and Norwa."

Hermione shook her head, "No, they are still sick."

"Daddy, my sissy is sick." She said seriously.

"I know, I should go check on them." He said.

"Me go too."

"Absolutely not. You are still a witch my dear, you can catch it." Hermione said, smiling.

"Daddy get."

"Daddy's not a witch."

"Mummy get."

"I could definitely get it… and as long as it's not tomorrow, I'll be fine." She smiled.

Harry looked at the clock and saw it was almost eight, "I think it's almost time for bed Miss Madeline."

"No seep." She said, shaking her head.

"Yes sleep." Hermione smiled.

Hermione and Harry heard the two identical voices call, "Mummy!" From upstairs. Hermione sighed, and stood up, "I'll get them if you get her to bed."

"Deal." Harry said, as he and Maddie walked upstairs behind Hermione. Hermione walked down the long hallway to the girls' bedroom. Harry got Maddie ready for bed, kissed her, and turned on her nightlight, closing the door. He heard his wife talking to their oldest kids. He checked on Luke who was in their bedroom watching TV. He checked on Zack who was down in the upstairs office smiling and playing with Crookshanks. He talked to both boys about their day before heading back to his daughters' room.

"Mum, I don't want to take another potion." Alex complained, "It's so disgusting."

"Well you need to take it."

"It's not helping." She said, clamping her mouth down as Hermione handed her the cup.

"I don't care you're taking it. You too Nora."

"Mum, I'll throw up if I take it." Nora told her softly.

"Well, I'll give you a nausea potion beforehand." Hermione smiled, "Or keep the trashcan within reach."

Both girls groaned, and continued to argue with her.

"Where's Daddy?" Nora asked.

"He's getting Maddie into bed."

"Has he been home long?" Alex asked.

"No, he just got home about an hour ago, if that."

"And he didn't come up?" Nora questioned.

"He'll be in shortly, now take your potions."

"NO!" Both girls said.

Harry smiled as he peered through the door into the sky blue room with a purple border. They both had flushed faces, and were white as can be. They looked pathetic. Harry finally walked into the room, "How are you two feeling."

"Daddy!" They both said, with as much excitement as they could muster.

"Why didn't you come right up?"

"Well I'm sorry Alexandra, but I had to find mummy and get your sister into bed." He said, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead.

"I missed you." Nora said as he made his way over to her bed.

"I missed you too." He replied, kissing her forehead, "Now, why do you both have potions sitting next to your bed?"

"Because it's gross." They stated.

"True, but you need to take it. Drink it quick." He replied.

Both girls looked at him and then back at their mum, realizing it was a losing battle, they downed the potions, grimacing.

Hermione smiled and sat down on Alex's bed, Harry did the same on Nora's, "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"It was disgusting." Alex said.

Hermione put her arm around Alex and she put her head against her chest, "Can we go to school tomorrow?" Nora asked.

"Definitely not." Hermione said, "You two probably won't be going in for the rest of the week, unless I can get a potion that actually will cure you of this flu."

Nora groaned. She loved school. She was good at school. She was naturally smart, and got it from Hermione. She studied a lot harder than her sister, though Alex was not bad in school at all.

"I can't believe I have a bookworm for a twin." Alex rolled her eyes, "You probably want your homework too don't you?" She said coughing as she finished. Hermione brushed a piece of hair out of her daughters face, frowning at how warm she still felt.

"Yes, I do, I hate not having my work finished. There's nothing wrong with that is there daddy?" Nora looked up hopeful at her father.

"No, of course not, however, you two don't need to worry about homework just now…"

"Besides, Aunt Luna will get all your work you missed during the week." Hermione said, "You'll have plenty of time to do it once you're feeling better."

Alex groaned against her mum, and Nora smiled against her father.

"Right, well you two need to get some sleep." Harry said, kissing Nora, "It's almost nine."

"It's still early." Alex said, whining at every little thing.

"Yeah, but you're sick. Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Harry said.

"Wait, you're staying home?!" Both girls said simultaneously, their glassy green eyes looking up at him.

"Yes." He smiled, walking over to kiss Alex, "Mummy has to do a presentation, and that means it's you two and me."

They smiled at one another. It wasn't often that daddy stayed home when they were sick. Sure it happened before, but not recently. They loved when daddy spent time with just the two of them. Most of the time it was only for a short while, "Good night girls." Hermione said, kissing them both.

"Night mum. I love you."

"I love you to Nora."

"I love you too mum."

"You too Alexandra." She said, "Get some sleep."

Harry and Hermione walk out of the room and close the door. They get their sons into bed by nine, and then finally have their down time.

They walked downstairs hand in hand, both exhausted from the days events, "I didn't say goodnight to Maddie." Hermione sighed, "I should go do that."

"Say it when you go back upstairs. She's sound asleep right now." He replied, "Are you ready for tomorrow?" He asked as he boiled water using magic. Hermione pulled out two decaf teabags and nodded, "Nervous?" She nodded again, yawning as she moved onto the cups, "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Oh, I know I will." She smiled. Harry poured the tea and then they made their way out to the sitting room. Hermione sat on the couch first, pulling her legs under her. Harry in return pulled her against his shoulder as he sat. They sipped their tea as they spent the much needed quality time together. Harry had his fingers entwined in her curls. They talked about what Harry missed during the day, which was a lot of sickness. He would get his share the next morning. Then they talked about his day, and what happened at the office, and then by eleven they turned in.

* * *

Hermione left with the youngest three kids before Harry and the Twins woke up. Harry woke up at nine, and the girls at nine thirty. Alex went looking for her father and found him downstairs making breakfast, "Hi daddy."

"What are you doing up out of bed?" He asked.

"I was looking for you." She said, her cheeks still flushed.

"Well, good morning, and get back up to bed. I'll be up with breakfast in a few minutes.

"Nora's still sleeping." She said.

"No I'm not." The response came from the hallway.

"I want both your butts back upstairs and in bed. You also need to get your temperatures checked and then some more potion."  
They both groaned at this, but did as they were told. They went upstairs and got back in their beds, lying back waiting for their father.

Harry was up about ten minutes later into their room. He looked around the room and saw how neat it was. Normally the girls had it pulled apart, toys all over the place, but not this week. Harry magically took the girls temperatures, "It's lower than last night."

"Who's?" Nora asks.

"Both of yours. Drink your potions."

They drank them and then ate a bit of breakfast, though not much. They were indeed feeling better, and Harry could tell, but not well enough yet to do much. They watched television in their room, and read a lot of books, but that was getting old. Harry brought up his chess board though the girls were both still too sick to focus. Alex was playing with her dad's old snitch, throwing it up and attempting to catch it, which she was successful three out of the four times, "Alexandra!" Nora whined, "That blasted thing is going to be flying all over our room now! I hate that noise! It's hurting my head."

"You're hurting my head. Daddy will catch it."

Nora ducked as the snitch flew through the room. Alex attempted to catch it, but failed. Harry came up with glasses of orange juice and reached up, grabbing the snitch, "Let's not play with that right now." He smiled at his daughter, "Your definitely not well enough to be after a snitch."

"Daddy, I'm boooorrreeeddd." Alex whined, "Can't we get out of bed? Just for a little while?"

"No, sorry love."

"I'm bored too daddy." Nora pouted.

"Nothing on TV?"

"It's Wednesday morning, of course not."

"Well what about a movie?"

"No." Both girls said.

"Reading?"

"No."

"I've read all my books."

"All of them Nora?"

"Well, most of them." She said, shrugging.

"Tell us a story dad." Alex said, sitting up. She pushed the pillow up against the wall and leaned against the pillow.

"What story do you want to hear?" He asked, looking over at their bookshelf.

"None of those dad." Nora started, "About you in Hogwarts."

Harry tensed at that. He wasn't one to talk about the days of the war and during Hogwarts, though he had a lot of good memories, he had a lot of bad as well.

"Oh girls, I don't think so." He started.

"Why not?!" They asked.

"You never talk about Hogwarts to us daddy! No matter how much we ask." Alex began.

"Yeah and when you do, it's just about quidditch. What about the war? What about you before the war? What happened to you before Hogwarts? Your life?" Nora continued.

"Girls… you know I don't talk about those times."

"But why not? Strangers know more about you than we do and we're your daughters." Alex replied.

"Yeah dad, and we're going to Hogwarts in less than two years. I know we'll be learning about the war then."

"And then you'll know about what it was like." Harry said.

"Dad. Please? We just want to know more about you and your life back then." Alex smiled sweetly. He looked over at Nora and she had the same, identical smile plastered on her face.

"Please?" Nora said, adding a cough to make sure her father would feel bad that they were sick.

"I…" He said, thinking it over, before nodding, "I suppose you should know about your old man prior to attending Hogwarts." He smiled at his daughters. Nora pulled her purple comforter off her bed and her pillow and walked over to Alex's bed and got under her comforter, placing her pillow against the wall as the twins watched their father, "You know Alex, I remember going to Diagon Alley and thinking the same exact thing."

"What?" The girls asked.

"That strangers knew more about me than I did. I didn't have much of a childhood. I lived with my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. You know that though."

"That's all we know." Alex stated, "That, and that your parents died during the first war, and that's where you got your scar, and also how you came to live with your Aunt and Uncle."

"Well then, what more do you want to hear?"

"Everything." The twins responded in a very 'Fred and George' way.

"What it was like."

"Where you lived."

"Where you slept."

"Where you went to school."

"How you felt when you went to Hogwarts."

"How you felt when you met mummy."

"And Uncle Ron."

"And Aunt Ginny."

"And Aunt Luna."

"Did you love mummy at first?"

"What about classes?"

"How did the war end?"

"What did you do to stop it."

"How you defeated Voldemort."

"Your life after the war."

"Where you got your scars."

"Where mummy got the one on her neck."

"Why mummy doesn't want house elves."

Harry held his hand up, quieting his girls, "Well then… I suppose I should start from the beginning."

"Daddy, did your Aunt or Uncle ever care about you?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I would have liked to think so, but as far as I can remember, I was always a house keeper. I have a couple memories of my cousin Dudley and I growing up and playing together. Then I became what my uncle called a freak when I was about five. "

"What did you do?" Nora asked.

Harry looked down at his girls, sitting on the bed. He squeezed himself between the pair of them and leaned against the wall. Both girls watched him intently as he began his story, "I was five when I realized that I was different and my Aunt and Uncle were disgusted, but not surprised. My life changed during that time."

* * *

'_I don't know what happened!' A five year old Harry said, as he looked fearful at the now broken television that sat in his cousin's bedroom._

'_He's like THEM Petunia. I told you he would be like THEM.'_

'_I didn't do it! The TV just… it just exploded! It just… it was like magic.'_

_Uncle Vernon turned towards his wife's burden and reached for him, grabbing the collar of his shirt, he pulled the dark haired boy towards him, 'There…is…no…such…thing…as…magic. Do you understand me… boy." _

"_But how did the TV blow up then?" He asked, not meant to be smart, just a curious boy._

"_GET TO YOUR ROOM!" Vernon screamed at him, "GET OUT OF HERE AND GET INTO YOUR ROOM! Don't you DARE come out until I tell you to."_

"_But I didn't do anything…" Harry said, before his Uncle took him by the scruff of his neck, dragging him out as if he were a dog, and threw him onto his bed. Harry bounced a few times and his head hit the headboard. The pain shot through him, but he didn't dare cry. His uncle's face was purple with anger. He was furious with Harry. Harry had seen him angry before, but never like this, never towards him, "I didn't do anything." He said, as his door was slammed closed. He was punished that night. He was sent to the cupboard, and that was where his bed was put. His Aunt was furious, his Uncle was furious, but Harry was clueless. He had no idea what he did wrong. The TV just exploded. He didn't throw anything, he didn't hit it, he didn't do a thing. _

"_Are you ready to fess up boy?" Vernon shouted at him, as he pushed him into the cupboard._

"_I don't know what happened!" He said, "I was mad! Dudley took his toy away, and then I looked at the TV and it exploded! I didn't touch it! I didn't throw anything at it! I didn't do ANYTHING! It just broke! Honestly."_

"_You bloody liar." Vernon shouted, as he slammed the door. _

_Harry looked at his tiny cupboard room, and shivered. It was small. He had a light, he had his mattress, a pillow, a blanket, and he had the few clothes he wore, but that was it. No toys, no people, just his door, and his room. He sat on his bed and cried. He didn't understand of this. He wasn't at fault. It was like magic, but he wouldn't dare say that again. He heard footsteps running up and down the stairs. Dust fell from under the wooden stairs. It filled his lungs and he started coughing. He looked up as the dust cleared and realized he wasn't alone. He had two spiders making webs at the top of the stairs. Harry watched them closely making their webs. He wished he was a spider during that time. They would have so much more room than he did. Harry looked at his dwelling again, not that there was much to see. His Aunt opened his door and handed him a clock, "Here" She said, pushing it to him._

"_Thank you." He said softly, as he stayed on his bed._

"_You will work to make up the money you cost your Uncle Vernon because of breaking Dudley's television."  
"Yes Aunt Petunia." He said, looking at his feet._

"_You'll start by learning how to make breakfast tomorrow, and then you will make sure that all the dishes are cleaned. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Aunt Petunia." He said again. _

_She closed the door, and he put his clock on the little shelf above his bed. He tried to make the best out of his new room, 'At least it's my own room' Harry thought, 'I had to have Dudley's toy room, and he could come in there any time. Now he won't want to come in here.' It was just like Harry, trying to make the best out of any situation. He was sleepy though, and pulled the blankets up over his body, before drifting off to sleep. He was rudely awakened at seven o'clock by his oaf of a cousin. Dudley was jumping up and down the stairs purposely to bother Harry. Harry sneezed as the dust fell down. He grudgingly got up, and dressed, deciding not to leave his room until his Aunt or Uncle came in and said he could. The dust fell steadily, coating his jet black hair, causing it to look almost brown. Sneezing again, he heard heavier footsteps stomp down and he realized his Uncle was up, "Get up and make us breakfast boy."_

"_I don't know how." Harry said, timidly._

"_Well you'll learn then, won't you?"_

"_What will I cook?" _

"_Ham, eggs, and toast." _

_The five year old looked at his Uncle, frightened about what would happen if he couldn't complete his chore. He slowly got off his bed and found his Aunt already in the kitchen, waiting for him. He looked at her for directions, 'Get a stool then." She said, barely acknowledging him. _

_He nodded and drug one of the stools over to the stove, "I'm only going to show you this once. This is how you will cook breakfast." She showed him how to make the ham, what it looked like when it was cooked. She showed him how to crack and cook the eggs. He watched her closely, trying to remember everything. Once she finished she sent him to get the dishes, which he did. He set the table, which he was use to doing, since he was around three years old, and then his cousin and uncle came to the table. Dudley pushed Harry out of the way, 'Out of my way freak.' _

_Harry fell on his arse, but never cried. He would not give Dudley the satisfaction of seeing him upset. He stood up and went to his seat after Aunt Petunia presented the table with food. Harry knew not to start eating until his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley began. He waited for the nod from his uncle, which allowed him to eat. He never got seconds. He asked once, and got yelled at for even thinking about eating more than he was given. He was very small for his age, though his Aunt and Uncle didn't feel like fattening him up. From that moment on, the five year old was in charge of making breakfast. He learned as he went along. If he burned the food, he was punished by getting put back into the closet. He learned quickly. Tears would fill his eyes, though they never fell. At night, he would think about his mum and dad, and wonder what it would be like if they were still alive. He wondered how they would be. He wondered what they looked like. He had never seen a picture of his mum or dad because his Aunt and Uncle didn't own any, or at least weren't showing them to him. When he got super angry or upset, strange things occurred, but they were never his fault, he couldn't have done them. He would always get punished. He was always in trouble. He was no longer Harry, he was Boy. The name grew on him. Dudley beat on him, his Aunt and Uncle made him do chores. The only time he could ever be away from the house was when he went to the local public school. He loved school, it got him away from the house, but he didn't have many friends. He was shy and quiet, because he knew that if anything happened, strange or freak-like, he would be in trouble when he got home. He felt that if he stayed almost invisible, he would not have anything strange happen to him. It never lasted long. If he was breathing, he was in trouble, or at least that's what it felt like to him.

* * *

_

"So, they kept you in a cupboard?" Nora questioned.

"For a while." He said.

"How long?" Alex asked.

"For a bit over six years."

_"_That's awful!" The twins exclaimed.

"I didn't know any different. They knew that I was a wizard before I knew."

"But you didn't know anything about your mum or dad."

"No Nora, I didn't." He said, sighing, "I just tried to think about what they looked like through the insults I heard my Aunt and Uncle say about them. I knew that I looked like my father. I knew I had my mum's eyes. That was it. They told me they died in a car crash, and I was so young I believed it. They were the only family I ever knew, until I met Uncle Ron and his family."

"That's horrid."

"It made me stronger Alex." Harry sighed, "It made me who I am today."

"How?"

"Were they ever nice to you?"

"Not nice, like we are to you kids…" Harry smiled, "I was fed, most of the times… I was given clothing, a roof, but not much more. Dudley was god in that house. I was just a nuisance."

"You were a kid!"

"I was…" He sighed.

"They were never nice?" Nora asked again.

"On occasion." He said, "My Aunt was more kind than usual."

"When?"

"When I was in the same situation as you… though it was not that often I got that way."

* * *

"_Up… get up." Aunt Petunia said, rapping her hand against the door, "Your uncle will be down in less than ten minutes and you have not started breakfast yet! Move it."  
Harry opened his eyes, and groaned, sitting up on his bed. He felt colder than usual as he pulled his wire-rimmed glasses onto his face. His head, legs, and arms ached. He slowly walked out from under the stairs, and into the kitchen. 'Hurry up. Start the bacon, get the eggs ready, and mind the toast. Don't you dare burn it this time. What is wrong with you?"  
_

_"Nothing Aunt Petunia." He said, as he went to the refrigerator. _

"_Get to work then." She said. _

_Harry went through the routine that he has done for the past year and a half. He made breakfast feeling more and more light headed as the time went by. He shivered even though the kitchen was warm. He was beginning to feel constriction in his chest, and turned his head to cough, a deep cough from the depth of his chest, rattling his small six and a half year old frame._

"_It's Saturday, therefore it's bathroom duty today." _

"_Yes Aunt Petunia." He said softly, continuing to shiver as he cooked the eggs. His face and neck felt hot, though the rest of him froze. He hadn't remembered ever feeling so sick before. He wanted to go lay down, but he couldn't. He would be punished for not finishing the meal. He didn't like his punishments. He had to work twice as hard, complete twice as many chores. Harry got breakfast on the table, just as his Uncle and Cousin came down the stairs. He sat down once the Dursley's sat down, Harry joined them. He couldn't eat. His appetite was non-existent. He pushed his food around his plate, eating little, before getting yelled at by his Uncle, which he tuned out. Not a day went by when he wasn't yelled at._

"_Boy, eat your food." He said, gruffly. Harry didn't look up, he kept his eyes on the table, "You are unbelievable. How dare you. We give you a home, clothing, a place to sleep, food to eat. We open our house to you out of the goodness of our hearts, and you don't even have the decency to eat?!"  
_

_"I'm not hungry." Harry said quietly. _

"_I am!" Dudley said, as he reached over the table to Harry and pulled the food off of his plate._

"_I suggest you go get dressed then and start your chores." Uncle Vernon said, "No lunch is needed for you then either is it? Dinner I suppose you'll only want some toast then?"  
Harry didn't say anything. He got up and walked out of the kitchen. His Uncle would be leaving for his one Saturday of the month work. Harry would be ignored most of the day, which he was looking forward to, even if he was doing chores. He went into this cupboard and sat down on his bed for a moment. He lied his aching head down and closed his eyes breathing deeply. He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he heard was his Aunt, "Open your mouth." She said. He cracked his eye open and saw her squatting next to his bed, half out the door, with a thermometer, "Open your mouth." She said again, forcing the cool thermometer under his tongue, "Stay quiet." _

_Harry sat there, and closed his eyes again, waiting for her to pull the object out of his mouth. She did and he opened his eyes again. He watched his aunt shake the mercury down, she stood up and closed his door, mumbling something about him being at 39.4 degrees. When she came back, she had a bottle and a spoon in hand, "Drink this. Go on then, take it. Swallow and don't you dare spit it out." She said, firmly._

_Harry did as he was told, surprised that his Aunt was being almost caring. He lied back down and she told him to stay put for the day and that his chores could wait. During that day, she checked on him every hour, taking his temperature, giving him medicine, and making sure he was still breathing. He felt awful and did not change for several days. She was less open about checking on him once his uncle came back, but it was almost as if he had a mum, or what he thought it would be like to have a mum during that time.

* * *

  
_

"So she did take care of you?"

"When I was sick." He told Nora.

"But Daddy, why didn't you run away?"

"Because I had nowhere to go. I didn't have a family outside of the Dursley's. I didn't have friends. I had a cupboard. I had chores. I had my mum's family who never truly wanted me there, however they were forced."

"Why were they forced?"

"Dumbledore…"

"What does he have to do about it?" Alex asked.

"That's later in the story." He smiled.

Nora yawned and looked at her dad, "When did you know you were a wizard?"

"When I got my letter."

"Were you scared?" Alex wondered.

"Well…" He said, getting cut off by a cough Alex, "I believe that is for another time girls. You both are looking rather peeky and should get some sleep."

"But we're not tired, are we Nora?"

"No…" Nora said, stifling a yawn, "Please daddy?"

"Let me go get you both something to drink, and then I'll continue."

Ok." They said, as he stood up off the bed, "I'll be right back."

Harry walked out of the girls' room and closed their door, sighing as he stepped out. He hadn't thought about his childhood in ages. It wasn't something he wanted to bring up ever in his life. However, his daughters were old enough to hear about his life, something that he didn't mention much, and they had talked him into telling them his story. He decided that it was time to answer their questions. He walked into the kitchen and got the girls more juice, and brought it back upstairs. He silently hoped that they would be asleep, but that wasn't the case. He heard them discussing what he had just told them. He walked into the room and they smiled at him.

"Thanks daddy." They said as he handed him their juice.

"You're welcome. Are you two sure you don't want to rest?"

"We are resting." Alex said, "Please dad, tell us about when you knew you were a wizard!"

Harry leaned against the wall, "Alright… it was a downright shock when I got the letter addressed to a Mr. H. J. Potter , Number five Privet Drive, First Floor, The Cupboard Under the Stairs…"

* * *

_And that was chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be about Harry's first time to Diagon Alley, the train ride, and the first time he met the girls mum._

_So, do you like it? Love it? What do you think? Like I said, it just came to me. Please review! It will only take a few seconds!_

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_*Stary_


	2. Sick but listening

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter.

A/N: Well, I was working on tragedy and I suddenly thought of this story and I had to get it down. It is going to be several chapters long. Don't worry if you are a fan of Tragedy, I have not stopped writing that. The new chapter of Tragedy will be up soon, but for now, here is my newest story.

Harry and Hermione's twin daughters are sick at home and bored with Witches Flu. While Harry is taking care of the girls, they decide to ask Harry about his life when he was younger. After being begged by the twins, he gives in and tells them his story.

Oh and yes, I know that it Privet Drive Four… not five… not sure how or why I ended up typing that but thanks!

I will be including a lot of Harry's life that did not occur in the books, what I feel occurred during that time. However, I am just beginning to get into the story, so bear with me…. Soon enough it will start getting more interesting.

Please Read and Review! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"What was it like Daddy? When you got your letter? Were you scared?" Alex asked, "I mean, you were raised by muggles. You didn't even know you were a wizard. What did you do?"  
Harry smiled, "I just knew I was getting out. I knew that it was my ticket out of the life that I have grown up in."

_Harry sat in his closet, now that they were on Privet Drive again. He was locked in his closet, which was almost like a blessing. He was yelled at all evening because of Dudley's tail that Hagrid had placed on him. Though his family was up in arms about that, Harry thought it was brilliant! He played the event over and over in his mind. He smiled as he recalled Dudley grabbing his bum, sounding similar to a little piggy. Then he would read his letter. 'I'm a wizard… who knew?' He said to himself. Sure, he had several unexplainable things occur during his life, but he never thought he was the cause of it. He never thought of it. Those things just… they just happened. Now he knew it was because he was a wizard. Anger also coursed through his eleven year old veins. He hated his family more now than ever. He was told his parents died in a car crash, and then, he found out that he lived while his parents died. He was there when his parents died. Some horrible wizard named Voldemort killed him during a war. He was there, and he survived. Why didn't he die with his parents? Why was he only left with a lightning bolt scar? He didn't understand. He wanted to know more about his life. The half giant knew more about him the he did. He was angry that his parents were killed. Not killed, murdered. He cried for the first time in a long time, hot, fat, salty tears flowing freely down his face as he sat on his bed in the cupboard. He sobbed for all he had lost, and all he didn't know. He knew that he had one shining ray of hope. He knew that in just a short time, he would be out of his Aunt and Uncle's house, and he wouldn't have to return to his Aunt and Uncle's. He was excited and nervous all at once. He was anxious, excited, scared, and upset all at once. He needed to confront his Aunt. She called her sister a freak. She called him a freak. It was not acceptable. He needed to know why he was lied to.  
His door lock seemed to unlock on its own. He pushed it open and went in search of his Aunt, "Why didn't you tell me."_

"_What are you doing out of your room?"  
_

_"Why didn't you tell me?!" Harry said, his patients wearing thin. His aunt's beady brown eyes pierced his green eyes. Fire burned under his _

"_Get back to your room."_

"_NO!" Harry yelled, not caring what the consequences were for his outburst. "Why didn't you tell me?! You knew all along!"_

"_I figured all along." She said back to him, her eyes blazing as she stared her nephew down, "You were just as strange, just like your father." She spat out the words father, "When Lily said that she was a witch, my parents were so happy, but I wasn't. She wasn't normal. She was a freak. She learned magic, not real work. Then she got herself blown up, and we got landed with you."  
_

_"Why did you keep me then?"  
_

_"Because we didn't have a choice. Vernon was livid. We already had the son we wanted, and we got landed with you."_

"_Why didn't you have a choice? Why didn't you send me to an orphanage?"  
_

_"I couldn't."_

"_You never cared for me." He said, "Why keep me."_

"_That professor of yours." Was all she said._

"_What professor."_

"_Get back into your closet." She said, "After all we have done for you. We fed you, clothed you, took care of you."  
_

_"I took care of myself." He said, staring his aunt down, "But now I'm out of your hair."_

"_For most of the year." She said, frowning at her nephew, "Get back into the cupboard."  
_

_"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" He asked again._

"_Because I am ashamed of my sister. She's not normal. She never has been."  
_

_"Why did you tell me they died in a car crash?"  
_

_"It was a normal way to die… not get blown up. And then, we got you." _

_Harry was livid. He felt as though his heart would explode with anger. He threw open his door and slammed it. She didn't give him any answers. Nothing that he didn't already know before. All he wanted to know was who he was. He needed to know who he was. Hopefully at school, he would find out exactly why he lived, what he was, and he would be happy._

"And boy did I find out who I was during that time girls." He smiled.

"What about when you met mummy?" Nora asked. Harry laughed. Alex was the daddy's girl, though Nora was starting to following suit, she still mostly went to her mum, even as a baby.

"That didn't happen for another month love." He said, as she leaned against his arm, the only color on her face were her scarlet cheeks. He looked over at Alex who didn't look much better. It was only eleven in the morning, so he figured one more part of his story and then he'd force them to get some rest. He hoped that they would both be asleep before his trip to Diagon Alley was over.

"Well you know how I love to have an Owl as a pet…" He smiled as the girls nodded, "My first owl was a snowy owl…"

* * *

'_An owl!' Harry thought as he looked at his beautiful snow owl that he had just gotten as a birthday gift from Hagrid. She looked smart. She watched her new owner closely as they walked back into the house, 'This is brilliant!' He smiled. Hagrid told him that they use Owls to deliver letters. They are the post in the wizarding world. He said how useful they were and thought that Harry should have one. Harry couldn't thank Hagrid enough for his beautiful owl. Snow owls are rare apparently in the wizarding world. Not many people have them, but Harry did. She had bright yellow eyes, soft white feathers, dappled with black and she was still small. He knew that she would grow. She was only almost a year old. She sat peacefully on her perch in her cage. He had no one to send letters to, so he just allowed her to stay perched in his bedroom, occasionally spreading her wings and clicking her beak. Harry felt an instant connection to the bird. He loved her. He talked to her, probably because she was the only one who seemed interested in what he had to say. _

"_Well Hedwig, in only a few weeks, we'll be heading on the train to Hogwarts. We'll be away from this place. You're lucky you only have to spend a few weeks here. I've spent my entire life here. It's gotten better since I got my letter and since Hogwarts came. I haven't been bothered with, but, strangely I am a bit lonely. I'm glad you're here now." He smiled, stroking her feathers. She hooted at him as if she knew what he was saying, "It's almost as if you know what I'm talking about. It's nice to have someone to talk to, though people would probably find me bloody mental talking to a bird." Harry laid back on his bed, and stared at the spiders on the ceiling. He sighed and smiled, 'A few more weeks… and I'm out of here." _

"That's really sad Daddy."

"What?"

"That your only friend was a bird." Alex sighed, "Weren't you always lonely? I mean, I get mad at my sisters and brothers, but didn't you want to make friends in school?"

"I had some friends. It was just hard, because I grew up not knowing how to be a boy. After my magic started showing, it went from bad to worse. I lived with it though. I grew. It helped me become who I am today. I turned out alright didn't I?"

"Debatable." The girls giggled.

"Thanks ladies." He smiled.

"Daddy, how could they do that to you?" Nora asked quietly.

Harry looked down at her, seeing that she was obviously upset about his past, he sighed, "Well love, some people just don't care. My Aunt was hurt by my mum, and she wanted nothing to do with me. I was a burden on her. "

"You never got anything from them?"

"I got hand-me-down clothing, from my rather large cousin, I got food, and a roof over my head. I knew there was more out there, and I just had to wait it out. I was stronger because of that. I loved my friends and the people who cared about me more because of it."

"What about Christmas?" Alex asked.

"I got money sometimes… but nothing like my cousin got."

"Birthday?"

"Just another day. Every birthday I sat alone. I loved it if my cousin and aunt and uncle left me alone, because then I would eat everything I could, and also take refuge in my cousins room, watch the television and play a bit on the computer."

"How old were you when you were left alone?" Nora asked.

"When I was really young I was left with the neighbors, but when I was around eight or nine, they began to allow me to stay alone."

"We're nine and you and mummy don't let us stay alone." Nora said quietly.

"Yeah, well, mummy and I care a lot more about you lot." Harry smiled.

"I'm glad you are my dad instead of your uncle." Alex said honestly.

"Me too." Nora said, looking up at him.

"Well I'm glad I have you kids." He smiled. Nora yawned and leaned heavily against Harry, he kissed her head, and said, "Alright, you two need to get some rest."

"Daddy…" Alex said, "I'm really not tired."

"Me neither." Nora said as both girls yawned.

"I'm sure." Harry said, "Bed for both of you. I'll check back in a bit."

Nora stood up and brought her pillow back to her bed, lying down. Harry kissed them both and walked out, closing the door. He stood outside for a few moments, not hearing any sound, he walked into the office. He rubbed his eyes, tired of reliving his story, but knowing it was necessary for them to know his story. He pulled out a couple files from his desk, ones that he needed to have done by the time he got back to the office. He brought them back to his bedroom and began to work on them while there was peace in the house. He knew the girls had to be asleep, which he wanted. They needed as much rest as they could get.

* * *

An hour later, Harry heard the bedroom door open and footsteps coming towards his room, "Daddy?"

He looked up from his file and saw Nora clad in her purple pajamas looking in from the doorway, "Yes?"

"I don't feel good." She said, her voice shaky, tears filling her eyes.

"I know you don't." He sighed.

"I really don't feel good." She said.

He closed his files and pushed them aside. She took the gesture and walked over to his bed, "Come lay down. Is Alex sleeping?"

"Yes." She said, as she got under the down comforter and curled up next to him, chills wracking her body. Harry placed his hand on her forehead and frowned. She was warmer than earlier, and once again, the potion was not touching the fever. Nora snuggled close to her father, leaning her head against his chest, "I don't want to feel sick anymore. It's been four days." She sniffled.

"I don't want you sick any more either. When mummy comes home, I'll go to grandmum's house and see if she has any potion stronger to work for you two."

She nodded, "But not now."

"No. I am not leaving you two now." He smiled.

Nora nodded and closed her eyes. She was always a mummy's girl. She always had been, though recently she has enjoyed spending more time with her daddy. When she was five months old, she went through a stage that she would scream and cry if anyone, other than her mum, would pick her up. It wore on Harry's nerves. Alex though, did a similar thing to Hermione, though her fits only lasted a couple days, rather than a couple weeks.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Nora."

"What are you thinking about?"

He laughed, she was exactly like her mum, "You and Alex when you two were little."

"Why?"

"Because when you were five months old, you would have never allowed me to come near you. You were kind of attached to your mum."

She covered her mouth as she coughed, and answered, "I didn't like you?"

"No, you loved me, you just wanted your mum all the time. That happens sometimes."

"Did Alex too?"

"No, Alex wanted me. Good thing we had twins." He laughed.

"Did you not like me?"

"Of course not. I loved you. I still love you. There are only a few people I want to take care of when they are sick, and that's you five, and mummy."

"And Uncle Ron… and all of them." She said.

"No, Uncle Ron's a baby when he is sick. He whines more than you lot."

He got a giggle out of her and hugged her tight. He rubbed her back a bit, "Daddy, why didn't I like you?"

He laughed, "You did like me. Mummy just came first in your eyes."

She nodded and closed her eyes again. It was still true, but Harry didn't mind. He loved how close his children were to Hermione. He also loved how close he was to them. His family meant the world to him, and he did everything in his power to keep them safe, happy, and healthy, though this week he didn't do too good of a job with the later part.

Nora fell asleep at his side. He turned on the television and then heard feet padding towards his room. He made room on the bed for Alex who looked just as bad as her twin, "Daddy, can I lay with you too?"

"Of course as long as you try and sleep."

She agreed and crawled up onto her mum's side of the bed.

"Are you feeling any better?"

She shook her head against her dad's chest, "No, worse."

"Nora too." He sighed, "I told her I'm going to go to Grandmum's house and see if she has anything stronger we can give you two."

"Ok." She said and closed her eyes.

'It always gets worse before it gets better.' Harry reminded himself.

* * *

They stayed asleep till around noon when he heard a popping coming from the downstairs. He gently pulled away from his daughters and walked downstairs, smiling as he saw his wife pull off her cloak and hang it up, "What are you doing here?"

"Lunch break. I figured I'd stop by and check on the girls. How are they?"

Harry shrugged, "Well, Nora has a high temperature again… but I didn't get a chance to check Alex."

"The potion I brewed still not working?"

He shook his head, "No, but I'll stop by Mum's tonight and see if she has anything a bit stronger to help them."

"Great…" She sighed, as he pulled her into a tight hug, "The presentation is going to be another day or so long. Is there any way you can take off the rest of the week?" She felt him stiffen a bit and then relax, "If you can't, Ada will help."

"No, I'll take off." He smiled, "I can play mum for the rest of the week."

"Luna can watch the others for the rest of the week… thankfully."

"Asked her before me?" He laughed.

"Yes, because either way one of us would be home with the kids… but if I could unload the others on her so they don't have as much of a chance of getting sick… that's brilliant."

"Well, I'll go fix some lunch." He said, "You go check on your girls."  
She smiled and nodded, walking up the stairs. She sighed as she saw both girls asleep in their bed with a very flushed face. She sat down next to Alex first, and brushed a piece of hair out of her face, frowning at her temperature. She pulled her wand out and gently placed it on her forehead, having the smoke spell out _39.5C_. Next she moved over to Nora, doing the same thing. "39.8C" Hermione sighed.

"Hi mum." Alex sleepily as she realized her mum was home, "Is work over?"

Hermione smiled and walked over, sitting next to her on the bed, "No. It's only noon. I just came home to check on you two and daddy and get a bit of lunch. Are you hungry?"

"No." Alex said, as Hermione kissed her forehead.

"Didn't think so. That's fine. I'm sure daddy will make you girls something light to eat later."

"How's your presentation?"

"It's going to last a couple days longer. Daddy said he'll take off and stay with you two. Is that ok?"

"Yes." Nora said, rousing from sleep, curling up at her mum's side.

"Daddy is telling us his story." Alex said.

"What story?"

"About his life. About his scar. About everything." Nora said.

"Did he now?"

"Yes. His family that he grew up with were awful to him mum." Alex sighed, "It's really sad. I feel bad for daddy."

"They were. " She said, not sure how she was feeling about him telling their daughters about his life. She rubbed her neck, feeling the slightly raised skin across her neck. She sighed,

"Well, I'm going to go have lunch with your father. Get some more rest girls." She said, kissing them each.

"You'll say goodbye to us before you leave right mum?" Alex asked.

"Of course. I'll be up after my lunch with something for you girls to eat as well."

They nodded and rolled back over on the king sized bed.

Hermione walked down the stairs, not knowing how she felt about her husband telling his story, she walked into the expansive kitchen and sat at the table, "So I was talking to the girls…"

"They feeling any better?"

"Not so much." Hermione sighed.

"Damn…"

"But, do you mind telling me what parts of your story you are exactly telling them?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, are you going to tell them about your parents being brutally murdered, or Cedric, or how our teacher was a werewolf, or how their mum almost had her neck sliced by a death eater, or how we all thought you were dead during the final battle or…"

"They asked… I'm going with it. I'm not going to give them too much, but they are going to be in Hogwarts soon, and they deserve to know what happened during the war…"

"Harry, they are nine years old…"

"Almost ten love."

"I don't care! They don't need to know what we went through at the age of nine Harry. Merlin!"

"They are going to school in two years. They need to know. I'm being careful of what I tell them though."

"How you were basically abused as a child is being careful?"

"They can handle it Hermione… I know my daughters."

"They can right now, but what about once they start thinking about it? They are going to have nightmares for months!"

"We did too."

"Don't do it." She said warning him.

"Hermione, I went to school with muggle born, like yourself, knowing more about me than I did. I don't want my own daughters to think I hid something from them. Do you understand?"

"I do, but they're nine Harry!"

"I know. They will be fine." He said, passing her a sandwich, "Eat."

She nodded and sat down with him, "I am going to get the girls soup and hopefully get them to eat a little of it."

"They ate a bit of breakfast… not much though. Nora only ate a piece and a half of toast, Alex ate both pieces and a bit of fruit."

"Good…." She sighed, looking at the clock, "This lunch break is not nearly long enough."

"So why is it taking the rest of the week?"

"Well, they want us to present our information to three other groups in the Ministry, but they are available only Thursday and Friday. They want a question and answer session, which will take place all of Friday. It's going to be a long week." She sighed, "Especially knowing my girls are sick."

"Well it's not quite a full week… just keep telling yourself that." Harry said sympathetically.

"I am." Hermione sighed.

"And who knows, hopefully tomorrow they will be feeling better."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, but then again, today I thought they would be feeling better. This flu just continues to linger."

"When you get home tonight, I'll go and try to get them a stronger potion. Hopefully mum has one that will help them a bit more."

Hermione nodded, as she got the soup off the stove and walked upstairs with it. She sat with the girls as she forced them to eat at least half. Hey argued with her, but she won. The girls didn't want her to leave but at one, she had to. She apparated back to the office with a kiss to her husband, and left him to tend to their oldest girls.

* * *

"Daddy, tell us more of your story." Alex begged, as she sat up against the headboard of their parents' bed.

He looked at her and Nora. Nora looked like she was ready to fall asleep again, "Why don't you two get some more sleep first."

Alex shook her head, "Please daddy, it makes the day go by faster." She begged.

"Please dad." Nora said, coughing a bit, as she sat up in bed.

"Alright, but you two need to scoot over so I can sit in the middle." He said, climbing over his girls. As soon as he settled the girls curled right against his chest. He wrapped his arms around them, "Well, where were we?"

"You stopped at Hogwing." Alex said.

"It's not Hogwing, it's Hedwig!" Nora said, "Merlin, you should so read Hogwarts a History."

"I will…" Alex frowned at her twin, "When I get to Hogwarts like all of the other NORMAL students."

"Well you'll be splendid in your classes then. You'll be mediocre and not advance or ahead of the game. Brilliant Alexandra."

"Shut up Nora. Just because you're a bookworm…"

"Enough girls." Harry groaned.

Nora and Alex stuck their tongues out at each other, but quieted down.

"Well… only two weeks later, I was packing my trunk, getting ready to go to the Hogwarts Express." Harry said.

"_Boy." Uncle Vernon bellowed, his face a bright purple as he walked to Harry's bedroom, "What time do you have to be at the ruddy train station?"_

"_By eleven sharp. That's when the train leaves."_

"_Don't expect me to take you into that place. We'll drop you off out front."_

"_I didn't want you to come in anyway." Harry said, frowning._

"_What did you say to me?!" Vernon shouted, "How dare you talk to me like that."_

_Harry looked at his trunk all packed and turned to his Uncle, "You'll be rid of me soon enough. Then you'll have the life you always dreamed of." _

"_Too right." He said, as he slammed the door. _

_Harry could not help but feel his heart swell. Freedom in less than a month… two weeks to be exact. It would be wonderful!_

_Finally the day came where he was on his way. He had his ticket, he had his trunk, he had his owl. He made his last breakfast for the school year. He smiled as he did up the table. They all ate quickly and in silence, then they all piled into the car to take Harry to the train. Hedwig stayed quiet for the most part, which made his uncle happy, not that he cared how his uncle felt. Harry practically jumped out of the car with all his equipment and grabbed a trolley, "See you."_

_They grumbled their goodbyes to him and pulled out as quickly as they could. Harry pushed his trolley, 'Platform nine and three quarters. Where is it? One… Two…. Three….' He thought as he dodged past the many different people rushing to get to their train, 'Seven…. Eight… nine… ten…' He stopped and looked between nine and ten and then back, 'Where…' He said. He frowned after he asked someone where the platform was, and got laughed at. He was beginning to give up hope when a group of redheads were discussing muggles and where the platform was. He felt a bit nervous going over to the family, but he figured it was his only change to actually know how to get onto the platform. He worked up all the courage in his body and asked the family, luckily they told him. Once they were through the wall, Harry saw all the parents kissing their kids goodbye, and he actually felt a twinge in his heart. He felt sadness that he was going to have to get onto the train alone. He didn't even know where his school was. He didn't know what he would find there. He didn't know anything. _

_Sighing, he said thank you to the family that helped him, realizing that the sister of the redheads were whispering to the mum, something about 'It's him!' Harry ignored it, smiled again and walked onto the train. He saw many different people who obviously knew one another. He looked for space on the train, though many places were already filled. Finally, at the back of the train he found a completely empty compartment. He threw open the door and fell into his seat as the train lurched forward. His cracked glasses fell off his nose, as he threw his trunk onto the racks. He sat down and watched the scenery outside. He heard giggling from the other compartments. He sighed again, 'Alone at your house… alone on the train. What did you expect Harry?' He said quietly aloud. _

_  
Fear coursed through his body. What if he was the only person there who did not have anyone to ride with on the way up? What if he was the only person who didn't know anyone? What if he wasn't really supposed to be there? What if he never made any friends?

* * *

  
_

"But daddy, that's silly." Alex said, between yawns, "You had a lot of friends… mummy and Uncle Ron and Aunt Ginny and Uncle Fred and Uncle George and…"

"But not when I first went onto the platform and into the train." He laughed.

"But the person that helped you was Grandmum right?" Nora asked.

"Yes… but she was just a nice lady who helped me at that time. I had no idea what she would be in a matter of months…" Harry said smiling.

"And the little girls was Aunt Ginny!" Alex said.

"Right. She was only ten then. She hated having her brothers away without her. Now, can I finish my story, or would you two like to do that for me?" He said smiling. The girls got quiet again and he continued.

_Harry looked out of the window, feeling a bit lonely. He felt exactly like he did back home, not wanted. Then the door swung open and startled Harry from his thought. He turned around and saw the same redhead boy he was briefly introduced to as they got to the platform, 'Do you mind? Everywhere else is full?'_

'_Not at all.' Harry said as the boy lugged his trunk into the compartment and slid the door shut. They introduced themselves to one another, and Harry was excited. This could possibly be his very first friend… ever. Ron seemed to be very impressed with Harry and his scar, though he doesn't quite know why. I mean, sure he survived and got that scar, but why. Why did he survive? He had so many questions going through his head. He and Ron because friends almost instantly._

"_Do you have a big family Harry?"_

"_No. It's just me. After my parents died I…"  
_

_"Lived with your Aunt and Uncle… yeah, we've heard the story." Ron said._

"_How could you?! I haven't told it yet?!" Harry said a bit defensive._

_Ron's ears turned scarlet, "I… um… I don't know… it's just… I'm sorry."_

"_No, I am. I just really don't know who I am."  
_

_"Well… um… I have a large family." He said, trying to redeem himself and change the subject._

"_Yeah there seem to be five of you?"  
_

_"Seven."_

"_Seven?!"  
_

_"Yes… my two oldest brothers weren't there. Bill and Charlie are my oldest. They both are finished Hogwarts and are working. Then it's Percy. He's a prefect at school. After Perce it's my twin brothers, Fred and George, then me and finally my little sister Ginny." _

"_Wow." Harry said, trying to come to terms with the big family._

"_Yup."

* * *

  
_

"Then you met mum?" Nora asked.

"Merlin Nora! Stop interrupting." Alex yelled. She had a short fuse when she was trying to pay attention and people continued to talk. She was just like her mum that way.

"Sorry…" She said, leaning against her father.

"Yes Nora, then I met mum. She fixed my glasses. "

"What did you think of her when you first met her?"

Harry laughed, "Not too fondly actually, though, Uncle Ron couldn't stand her…"

'_Have either one of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost it.' A bushy haired girl, who Harry thought had a very bossy manor to her, "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then."_

_Ron looked at Harry in confusion, and Harry looked back at him, shrugging his shoulders. Ron had been telling Harry about a spell that his twin brothers taught him. He never had a chance to practice it but he was sure he could do it. Harry was very interested in seeing Ron's spell and anxiously awaited it. No matter how hard Ron tried, his spell didn't work, the girl, Hermione's did. She fixed Harry's glasses with just a flick of her wrist impressing Harry, but leaving Ron flustered. He didn't even look at the girl. She stood there with a smug look, 'There, that's better, isn't it?' She asked Harry as he marveled at his glasses. She stood there and looked very proud. Then, it happened. She too recognized Harry. Harry was not sure how he felt about this celebrity treatment he was getting from people. He did NOT like the fact that everyone knew about him, yet he did not. Hermione didn't stay long. She told them to get into their robes, and left. _

'_Who the hell does she think she is?' Ron said out loud, "I don't think I've ever met a bossier person!"_

"_She is quite… forward." Harry said, "But she fixed my glasses."  
_

_"Big deal." Ron huffed, "She probably has a mum who taught her how to do one spell. She thinks she can impress everyone with it. I see right through her." _

_Harry shrugged, and took a bite of his candy. The boys changed into their robes and got ready for their first glimpses of the castle. _

"Mum was bossy." Alex said, "If I was Uncle Ron, I would have hexed her for being bossy to me. She didn't even know you two."

"Mummy just knew what she was doing." Nora said standing up for her mum.

"Doesn't matter. You don't act like that."

"He was just jealous." Nora said quietly.

"In a way, he probably was, and a bit irked at Uncle Fred and Uncle George." Harry laughed.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because they were the one who told Uncle Ron to do a spell that didn't work. He looked foolish in front of mum, and he didn't like it. That wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last time he looked foolish. He had a habit of irritating the heck out of her. No one could annoy your mum more than your Uncle."

"Not even you?" Alex said, smiling.

"Not even me." Harry laughed. He looked down at Nora and over to Alex, "Alright girls. I have talked your ears off for the past few hours. You two need to go into your rooms and rest a bit. I'm going to get dinner ready. Mum will be home with the kids by four today."

"We're not tired." They said again.

"Go." Harry said.

The girls knew they lost and went back to their rooms. They were both asleep by the time Harry came up to give them something to drink. He knew that tomorrow they would be just as lethargic. Hermione came home a bit before four, and Harry went right over to The Burrow.

* * *

"Hello." He called out as he arrived in the kitchen.

"Hello Harry." Mr. Weasley said as he walked into the kitchen, "How are you?"

"Well, and you?"

"Pretty good. How are the twins feeling?"

"Awful. They were sleeping before I left."

"Harry, how are you?" Mrs. Weasley smiled, hugging him tightly and kissing him on the cheek.

"Good thanks mum." He smiled.

"Did the potion work for the girls?"

"No. It barely touched their fever." Harry sighed, "They are miserable. Do you have anything else I can try?"

"Hmm…" She said, "Let me try and see if I can cook something up." She said, "Do you have a bit of time?"

"I've got a little while." He said, "Hermione is home with them for the first time today, so I figured she'd want to spend some time alone with the girls. She didn't feel too helpful today with them being so sick."

"Understandable. Come then, have a spot of tea while I work on a potion."

Harry nodded and followed his mother-figure into the kitchen, "Thanks."

"Any time dear. Now what have you and my granddaughters been doing all day?"

"Well, they asked me to tell them my story… about the war and all. So I agreed and well, I've been talking to them about it."

"Oh? Already?"

"Yeah. Hermione wasn't too happy about it either, but I really feel they have a right to know."

"Just make sure that you don't scare them too much." She said, nodding.

"I won't mum, don't worry." He said smiling, "I just don't want them not knowing the whole truth about what we did as they get ready to go off to Hogwarts."

"I understand, but make sure that you dull it down a bit. I really don't want them upset."

"It was an upsetting time, but yeah, I understand."

Harry drank his tea and sat and chatted with Mrs. Weasley. She worked over her stove, trying to get the pepper-up potion just right for the nine year olds. She didn't want to make it too strong, but she didn't want it too weak either.

"You!" Ginny said as she popped into the house.

"Me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you." Ginny said, sitting down at the table. She put her head down on her arms and her muffled speech, "Your kids gave me the flu."

Harry laughed, "Well, that's what you get. I told you to stay away."

"Mum, do you have anything for me to take?"

"Pepper-up potion." She said, passing her daughter the bottle.

"Is it strong?"

"Quite."

"Ugh… " She groaned.

"Tired?" Harry smiled.

"Exhausted. First, I was up all night with Jake. He just wouldn't sleep. I mean, he's not even sick any more. Who knew that two year olds wouldn't sleep through the night." She groaned.

"He's not quite two yet." Molly smiled at her daughter, "He probably wanted company. Ron was always up during the night. Sometimes that was the only time I spent with him alone."

"Yes, but he wouldn't even allow his dad to get anywhere near him." She frowned, "Then this morning, on top of the flu, Morgan decided that she would not take a nap for me at all. Four months old and already not in the mood to nap. I am just hoping that she won't get this. Colin decided he'd stay home tomorrow and help me with them. Hopefully this will nip the flu off."

"You don't look too bad…"

"Yet. I want to head it off." Ginny sighed, "How are the girls?"

"That's why I'm here." He said, "Both still have fevers. The potion wasn't touching it before."

Ginny nodded, and yawned, "Mum can I have some tea?"

"Sure." She said, flicking her wand, levitating the cup and tea over to her daughter.

"Were you home with the girls?"

"I was. I actually began telling them about Hogwarts and the war."

"Oh." Ginny said, "Why?"

"They'll be off to Hogwarts soon enough and need to know the truth."

Ginny nodded, "Understandable. What have you told them so far?"

"Little bit about the Dursley's and how I was treated… a bit about going on the train and not knowing how to get through to the platform and how a certain redhead was allll over me the first time she met me."

"You didn't!" Ginny said, blushing.

"No… I didn't. Yet." He laughed.

"Harry James Potter."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley Clark." Harry smiled.

"I do despise you sometimes." She said, before smiling, "Though, I came to my senses… it was Hermione who lost her mind marrying you."

Molly smiled at the two, bickering like children, "Alright, here, this should do it. I'm not sure if it will do anything but it's the best I can do."

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Now, do you need me to take the boys and Madeline for the night? Or are you ok with them?"

"Um… no, I think we'll be fine. Luna took them today, and she said she'll do the same tomorrow, because Hermione's presenting tomorrow as well. Um, tonight they should be fine. I expect barley any movement from Alex and Nora after seven tonight. Hopefully they will feel better after the potion."

"What about you Ginny? Can I help you with the kids tonight?"

"Um… I'll let you know. If the potion doesn't work…" She said.

"Alright, well thanks Mum. I should go get this back to the girls." He said, smiling. He kissed his mum and 'sister' and apparated out with a, "Feel better Gin."

* * *

"Dad!" Luke said running as soon as he heard the pop, "Can we go flying dad? Please!"

"Not today mate." Harry smiled, as he hugged him hello.

"Why not?"

"Because your mum has to work on her presentation a bit more, which puts me in charge of dinner and of your older sisters."

"But…" Luke sighed, "It's been forever."

"You and I will go out flying this weekend, by ourselves."

"Just the two of us?!"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"As long as your sisters aren't sick enough to need me, and your mum doesn't get it. Yes."

"Ok, fair enough." He said.

"Well I'm glad. So how was school?"

"Boring." He sighed, "We didn't do anything fun today."

"No? Well what did you learn?"

"Um… nothing really."

"I'm sure. You're in the first grade and didn't learn anything?"

"Not too important." He said.

"I'm sure." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Dad, can we at least play chess?"

"That I think we can handle." Harry said, "After dinner though, ok?"

"Kay."

"Where's your mum?"

"Upstairs with Alex and Nora."

"And your brother and sister?"

"Maddie is with mummy and Zack is down in the basement. Dad, I'm hungry."

"Well what do you think we should make?"

"Can we get pizza instead? It's been a while."

Harry thought for a bit, "That's doable. Go ask mummy what she wants on her pizza."

"Ok!" He said running upstairs.

Harry got the number for dinner and Luke came running back down, "Well?"

"Plain."

"And you?"

"Um… pepperoni. I think Alex and Nora will want that too."

"I don't think Alex and Nora will be eating pizza tonight." Harry said.

"I don't want the flu."

"You can't get the girls flu." He assured his son, "You're not a witch."

He laughed, "I know that."

"So don't worry about it. Are you coming with me to get the pizza?"

"Yes!" Luke said, running to get his jacket.

"Luke… it won't be ready for twenty minutes…"

"I just want to be ready."

"Ugh… you are so your mother with that…"

Luke giggled and went into the sitting room, leaving Harry to go upstairs with his daughters. Hermione was sitting in the girls' room, on Nora's bed, watching a bit of television with them. Maddie was playing on the floor with some of her toys occasionally looking up at the TV.

"Hi daddy." Alex smiled.

"Hi daddy." Nora said, glancing his way.

"HI girls." He smiled, "I've got something grandmum cooked up."

"How strong is it?" Hermione asked, "It's not full strength is it?"

"No. Ginny got the full strength one."

"She's sick too?"

"Yes." Harry said, "And not too happy with her nieces giving it to her."

"Daddy, can you tell us some more of your story?" Nora asked.

"Not right now. I have to go get dinner in a few minutes. Drink this. Hopefully you'll be finally feeling better."

Hermione sighed, "Drink up girls." She said as Harry passed her a vial for Nora while he gave Alex hers.

"I'm going to take Luke with me."

Hermione nodded, "Sounds good. What about Zack?"

"He's going to stay here."

"Me go." Maddie said, walking over to her daddy.

"You go?"

"Me go."

"No you stay here with mummy."

"Pease!"

"Nope. Just daddy and Luke today." He said, kissing her forehead, "I'll be back soon."

"Daddy, me go." Maddie pouted.

"Madeline stop it." Hermione scolded, "You heard your father."

The lip went out, but she sat quietly.

The girls both stayed in their rooms the entire night, sleeping most of it. Harry figured that he would continue his story the next day if they still wanted it.

* * *

The house was quiet. You could hear a pin drop. The only sound that was around were deep breaths signaling the Potter Household sound asleep. It wasn't going to last long at all...

"Mum…" Hermione felt something tapping on her shoulder. She groaned and nestled down against her husband further, "Mummy…" The voice finally started to make sense as the shaking continued, "Mummy!"

She woke up with a start, causing Harry to shift, "Wha…" Hermione opened her eyes trying to focus and figure out which twin was standing by her bedside at in the dark. She squinted at her daughters face, and finally figured it out and said, "Alex it's three in the morning. Are you ok?"

"Nora's sick." Alex said, climbing up onto their bed.

Hermione thinking her daughter was delirious put her hand on her forehead, "Honey you're burning up. Lay down and I'll take your temperature."

"No, mum, Nora's sick. She's throwing up."

"She is?"

Alex nodded and Hermione sat up, but Harry got up out of their warm bed first, "You sleep… I'll check on her."

"I'm going too…" Hermione said.

"You have work tomorrow… She's fine." Harry assured her, "Alex, go back to bed."

Hermione frowned, "Day five."

Harry went in search of his daughter, using his wand to clean up anything he saw on the way, finding her in the bathroom, "You alright?"

She nodded, "Yes."

Harry shook his head, "You know Nora, after being sick for almost five days, most people start to feel better, not worse."

"I know." She said, clearly not in a joking mood.

"Come on…"

"No daddy… I still feel sick." She said, not wanting to move from the bathroom.

"You'll be fine, come on." He said. Nora, shivering walked back to the bedroom with her father in tow, "That potion grandmum brewed really worked well didn't it girls?" He said sarcastically.

"I'm cold dad." Alex said.

"Me too."

"That's because you both have a temperature of 40." He said, placing a cooling charm on both girls, "Get some rest. Come get me if you need me."

"Nora, don't throw up on the floor again."

"Stop it Alex." Nora said.

"Alex knock it off."

"Night dad." They both replied.

"Are they ok?" Hermione asked as he got back into bed with her.

"Forty degree temperatures, the both of them."

"We should take them to St. Mungo's." She said starting to sit up.

"Hold up…" He replied, pulling her back down, "You've had the flu before. It lasts a while. You never wanted to go."

"Harry, five days."

"And if they aren't better by tomorrow I'll take them. Hermione, fevers are always worse at night."

"But..."

"They are fine. Let them sleep it off. You need sleep too."

"Is Nora ok?"

"It's just the fever. She's done this before, gotten sick from it. Go to sleep."

Hermione sighed but agreed and fell fast asleep. Harry, on the other hand made sure that he was in a light sleep incase either girls needed him. Luckily he wasn't woken up until almost eight thirty the next day. Both Nora and Alex decided to join him in bed.

* * *

"Good morning ladies. Feeling better I hope?"

"A little." They said, getting under the blankets.

"How's your stomach Nora?"

"Fine." She said simply, as if nothing had happened the night before.

"Dad, can we hear more of your war story?!" Alex asked. Harry nodded, but first he got them breakfast, checked their temperatures, and administered their potions, though it wasn't working like he wanted it to, he was a wishful thinker.

"Did you have a lot of friends after you were on the train?"

"No, and actually, I made a bit of an enemy. His name… Draco Malfoy."

'_Who does he think he is?! Bad blood? The wrong sort. What makes him so special?!' Harry thought furious at this boy telling him that he was hanging with the wrong sort. Then his attitude changed, 'Great Harry, you just made your first enemy the first couple minutes after stepping into Hogwarts. This year is off to a great start.' He didn't know why this boy was trying to befriend him at first. He was not impressed at all by this pale, gray eyed, blonde boy. He wanted to get away as fast as he could from him. There was something about him that made it look as if Malfoy thought he was far superior than Harry. That was just not the case. Harry made his first friend, and he would be dammed if he wasn't going to stick up for Ron. 'Who does this prat think he is?' Harry mumbled as Professor McGonagall came into the hallway and lead them into Great Hall. Harry's mouth dropped at the sight he saw.  
_

"But Daddy, you said that you should always give people another chance." Nora said seriously.

"That's just the thing Nora. I gave him chance after chance after chance. Sometimes you just don't like someone. It's not a good thing, but Malfoy did a lot of bad things to me, my friends, and in general." He said.

"Like what?" Alex asked.

"Soon…" Harry smiled.

"What about sorting daddy? How did you know that you were Gryffindor? How did you feel?"

Harry smiled, "I was just getting to that…."

* * *

_So, do you like it? Love it? What do you think? Like I said, it just came to me. Please review! It will only take a few seconds!_

_Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 3 will be up soon! Tradgey will be updated as well! Check it out if you haven't.  
_

_*Stary_


	3. Becoming friends with Mummy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter.

A/N: Well, I was working on tragedy and I suddenly thought of this story and I had to get it down. It is going to be several chapters long. Don't worry if you are a fan of Tragedy, I have not stopped writing that. The new chapter of Tragedy will be up soon, but for now, here is my newest story.

Harry and Hermione's twin daughters are sick at home and bored with Witches Flu. While Harry is taking care of the girls, they decide to ask Harry about his life when he was younger. After being begged by the twins, he gives in and tells them his story.

I will be including a lot of Harry's life that did not occur in the books, what I feel occurred during that time. However, I am just beginning to get into the story, so bear with me…. Soon enough it will start getting more interesting.

Please Read and Review! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Harry sat with his daughters on Nora's bed, while he continued his story. He was reliving his days of Hogwarts to his daughters, and remembering things that were both important and not as important to the war, as well as important moments in his life. "How are you sorted daddy?"  
"Well Nora, if I told you that, you won't be surprised when you get to Hogwarts."

"So you're not going to tell us about getting sorted into Gryffindor?" Alex asked a bit forlorn.

"No, I'll tell you some things, just not how you get sorted."  
"But…."

"Just listen ladies." He said.

_Harry stood there waiting for the sorting to begin. He marveled at the many different students, all second years and above sitting awaiting to see who was in their houses. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor students sat there staring at the nervous first years. As he glanced around, he saw everyone nervous as they awaited Professor McGonagall's name list. Many students were sorted. The bushy haired know it all was sorted into Gryffindor. Harry watched as it took a couple minutes deciding what she should be sorted into. He thought that it was odd that she had taken the longest. Her last name was Granger. Harry had several more names he hoped ahead of him, but he was still anxious. Finally, he heard, "Harry Potter…."._

_Harry took a deep breath and felt more nervous than before as the entire hall got quiet. The night sky twinkled on the ceiling as he approached his destination. 'Difficult, very difficult….' He heard the voice whisper in his ear. Harry looked up questioning what he meant by difficult, 'Where to put you…. You are very brave, that I can see, not a bad mind either, but where to put you?" _

'_Not Slytherin… not Slytherin… not Slytherin….' He continued to say in his mind. There was no way he wanted to be placed into Slytherin. He did not want to be with that git Malfoy and his goons. He did not want to be in the same house as many of the wizards that had gone bad went. He did not want to be in there at all. He didn't expect what had occurred next, "Not Slytherin eh?" Harry continued to plead with the voice, "Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness….' Continuing his begging, he was relieved when the voice responded, 'No? If you're sure… better be Gryffindor!'_

_Harry felt peace of mind as the voice dissipated and he walked over to the Gryffindor table. The Weasley twins were chanting, 'We've got Potter!" Over and over again. He watched as the Slytherin table sneered at him, especially Draco Malfoy. He watched as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw clapped though not too enthusiastically. He wondered what the big fuss over him was. He knew that he survived Voldemort though he killed his parents, but why him? Why was he so important? Why did the Headmaster nod at him, and smile as he was sorted into Gryffindor. He could have sworn that the old wizard in the periwinkle robes even winked at him. He was curious… but pushed it aside as he heard Ron Weasley sorted into Gryffindor. His brothers were ecstatic as their youngest joined them at the tables, 'Good on you Ron.' Percy smiled, patting his brother on the back. _

"_Well done Ron." The twin said, "Now we won't have to disown you."_

"_We may have to dye your hair though, just so no one knows what a git we have as a brother."_

_Ron turned scarlet, and looked at Harry, 'Looks like we'll be classmates then."_

"_Right." Harry smiled. He was thankful that Ron was sorted into Gryffindor. He at least knew one person in the house. Three other boys were sorted into Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas. The five of them would be bunking in Gryffindor Tower. Harry looked down at the new girls sorted into Gryffindor, the first being the know-it-all Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patel, Gillian Smith, and Morgan Riley. _

_Suddenly, the headmaster did his speech, welcoming them to the school, and told them what they were forbidden to do, then he told them to tuck in and the feast appeared before them. Harry stared with an open mouth as a feast, larger than one he had ever seen before appeared before him. They all helped themselves, and Harry ate well for one of the first times in his life. He took a portion that was suitable for one his age, but enjoyed every minute of it. He watched in awe as they all ate until they couldn't fit any more. They talked and laughed during this time, before Dumbledore cleared the plates and they were told to follow the prefects to their bedrooms. Ron's older brother Percy was one of their Prefects. He told them where to go as they minded the moving stair cases. Harry couldn't believe how quickly the staircases moved and he didn't even notice that they went up nearly eight long staircases to get to the enormous painting awaiting the password. Percy gave the password and they all went in. The common room was massive. It had couches, a fireplace, pictures that moved and talked, and even large armchairs and desks and tables. The girls and boys split up. They went to their room and saw five large beds with curtains. Harry chose the bed closest to the door on the right, Ron, the bed across from him, Neville next to Ron, Seamus next to Harry and Dean the closest to the window. Hedwig was already there along with the other animals the boys brought, and their trunks. They all sat on their beds and talked, 'I'm a halfblood.' Seamus said happily._

"_What does that mean?" Harry asked._

"_Me mum's a witch, me dad's a muggle, imagine the shock when he found out." Seamus laughed._

"_Are all of you half blood?"  
_

_"I'm pure blood." Ron said._

"_So am I." Neville said._

"_My great grandmum was a muggle…" Dean said, "Both my parents were magical. What about you Harry?"  
_

_"I'm… not sure. My father and mother were magical, but her sister wasn't. My mum was muggle born, so I suppose I'm not pureblood." He said shrugging his shoulders._

"_No big deal…" Ron said smiling, "Not many people are pureblood now-a-days. It doesn't even matter anymore…. Unless you're sorted into Slytherin. They only like pureblood." He scowled. _

"_So why aren't you in Slytherin?"  
_

_"My family is a blood traitor. We didn't mind muggle born, like your mum." He said proudly, "And I'm glad for it. I would NEVER want to be a Slytherin." _

"_No one in their right mind would want to be…" Neville said quietly._

"_Too right." Ron smiled. _

_It was a bit after midnight when the eleven year olds got to sleep. Classes began tomorrow. That morning they would get their class roster. They were anxious to begin training up their magic. Harry, for the first time in his life, felt like he belonged somewhere. He didn't feel strange because of what he could do. He was looking forward to class. He fell asleep and was woken up the next morning by the rays of sunlight flowing through the windows. _

"So you still won't tell us how you get sorted?"

"Ask Teddy to tell you."

Alex groaned, "Daddy, you know Teddy won't tell us anything about that. He'll make up some absurd comment or tell us a total lie that we won't believe anyway. He thinks it's funny."

"Yeah… and he's not here anyway." Nora said.

The girls were extremely close with Teddy. Harry had become a father figure to him over the years. He spent just as much time at the Potter's as he did at his grandmum's house. He even had a room designated to himself. He loved the Potter's kids as if they were his own sisters and brothers. He would do anything for them, and vice versa.

"When is he coming home again?"

"Next week." Harry assured them, "He'll be home for the winter holiday."

"Will he come and have Christmas with us?"

"I'm sure he'll make an appearance Alex. He'll want to spend it with Vicky."

The girls giggled and Nora asked, "Daddy, when did you finally start liking mummy?"

"That wasn't till Halloween." He said, "Though, I really didn't have too much of a problem with your mum, and I actually told Uncle Ron to lay off on occasion. She was just smart…"

* * *

"_She's a nightmare!" Ron huffed as they walked up the stairs to their dormitory. _

_Harry rolled his eyes, "Ron. She's just smart. She knows everything!"_

"_She wants to prove something to all of us. She's proving that she is a know-it-all and she's going to be hated by all. No one cares how much she knows. No one cares if she knows what a beezor does. We aren't suppose to know that yet. What is the matter with her?"  
Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Well, maybe we should befriend her."  
"Are you MAD?!"_

"_She could help us with our papers."_

_Ron smiled for the first time since the first way back from potions, "Not bloody likely. I don't like know-it-alls."_

_Harry sighed, but stayed quiet. He thought back to Hermione and their first time in potions. He actually had stuck up for her in a way. Professor Snape. The thought of him made him frown. He had something against Harry, and he had no clue why. He had never met the man before. He immediately started jumping down his throat. Harry didn't know about this world until recently, so how would he know all the questions he was asked? He had only been taking notes. What was wrong with that? Then, he was extremely outspoken which lost points to Gryffindor. He told Snape to ask Hermione since she obviously knows the answer. The look that he got would have stopped anyone in their tracks, but he just stared right back. There was some reason that the professor hated him, though he wasn't sure what it was._

"What was it Daddy?"

"That's for later Nora." He said as he continued his story.

"_I don't care." Ron said, "She's still a nightmare. Who would want a friend like that?"_

_Harry sighed and thought about what the girl was really like. Was this a front? Did she think that she needed to prove something? She was muggle born, which he had found out by the girls discussing their bloodlines, but that shouldn't matter. Maybe she was just smart. Maybe she was just able to remember things. Maybe she researched. Who knows? He didn't know about the girl yet. _

_He watched Hermione the next couple of days. She didn't talk much, except when she was in class. She was always seen with a book of some sort, and always had her nose in it. She sat in the same corner of the common room every day, not bothering with anyone. He figured she was just shy, though it wasn't like that in class. She wouldn't shut up, and true, it was rather annoying at times. She sat next to him in potions, and next to Ron in Charms. She quite often looked as if she would jump out of the chair when she raised her hand. She waved it frantically, and always had the right answer. In fact, she never had a wrong one, no matter what question was asked. It was as if she had read all the books ahead of time._

"_No friends… nightmare… know-it-all" were often the words Ron described her as, whenever she was around. They had many spats, mostly because Hermione was right, and Ron wasn't. Harry was curious of her in a way. How could someone who came from a muggle household possibly be so good at magic already. She had never been brought up that way._

_Many of the first years had study groups. They sat around the common room and reviewed what they had learned that day. They worked on their papers as a group, but never Hermione. "Isn't Hermione joining us?" Neville asked. _

"_No… she's studying in the library." Gillian said, shrugging her shoulders, "She always does that. I have almost given up asking her."_

"_She's not very friendly is she?" Dean asked._

"_She's friendly… I suppose." Morgan responded, "I don't know much about her yet. She eats with us and then… well then she goes off to study or something."  
"She's extremely smart though… always reading." Lavender shrugged. _

"_She's odd." Ron responded, "A know-it-all. Do you know what she did to me? What am I saying, you saw it. She bossed me around and told me how to perform the spell. She can do it… she's soooo smart. She has NO right to tell me how to do a spell. And… I don't see how anyone could like someone like her." _

"_I don't know her well enough to not like her." Parvati said. _

"_She's mental." Ron said frowning at the memory of Hermione properly completing the spell as he struggled. _

"_You're just jealous." Harry laughed._

"_No I'm not, she's a nightmare." _

"_Come on, let's get back to our work." Gillian replied, "Chapter two… potions." _

_The nine of them worked on their papers until almost midnight before turning in. It was a productive night. The next morning the girls were discussing their papers at the breakfast table when Hermione responded, "Oh, you're not finished that? I've been finished with that for days!"_

"_What do you mean days? We just got it three days ago." Ron said victoriously._

"_I did it as soon as we got it."  
"How in the bloody hell did you do that?! It was twelve inches high!" Ron said._

"_What do you think I was doing in the library for hours at a time?" She snapped back at him as she stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall. _

"_Mental that one." _

_Harry shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat._

* * *

"Uncle Ron was mean to mum." Alex said.

"No, he was jealous." Nora responded.

"Why did he act like that towards her dad?"

"She always seemed to embarrass him. "

"When did you become friends?"

"He already told you Alexandra. Halloween." Nora said, frowning, "You don't listen."

"I do too!" Alex yelled back at her sister.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Well, I can tell that you two are feeling better." He said cutting in on his daughters spat.

"A little." They said simultaneously.

"Daddy, I don't like how you and Uncle Ron treated mummy."

"I don't like it either, but at the time, like I said before, we were kids. "

"That doesn't matter." Nora said seriously, "You always told Alexandra and I to treat others as we would like to be treated. You didn't treat mummy like you would like to be treated and you guys made her cry."

"And I know that I wouldn't like to cry. Right Nora?"

"Right Alex."

"Ok, you're right. We shouldn't have treated mummy like that. But we did, and she forgave us."

"We'll have to ask her if she forgave you." Alex responded.

"Well we redeemed ourselves soon after that." Harry assured his daughters, "Now would you like me to continue?"

The girls quieted down to hear more about their father's life during Hogwarts and the war.

Harry began to wonder about how the girls would take the later parts of the story. He was curious to see their reaction and his attempt to answer their juvenile questions as they attempt to make sense of what took him years to do so, in a matter of days. He had to choose and pick what he was going to be telling them and what he wasn't. He also had to reassure himself that it was the right thing to do.

* * *

"_Did you see her today?!" Ron laughed as the first year Gryffindors walked back to the tower, "She looked as if she had no clue what Snape was talking about. He told her didn't he? Took points away from us and everything! Not so perfect now is she?"  
"No one said she was perfect." _

"_Nightmare…" Ron grumbled. _

_The boys laughed a bit, as they were beginning to agree with Ron. She always seemed to go out of her way to be right. She was always one book ahead of the class, and smiled smugly every time she got something right. It was a bit relieving that she was told by Snape that she wasn't as perfect as she thought. Her face was crushed._

"_Are we all working on our papers tonight?" Seamus asked._

"_Yes. Tonight after dinner we'll meet in the common room with the girls." Dean responded. _

_The nine of them gathered that night to work on their papers, while the bookworm worked alone in the library probably working on their next paper for transfiguration which wasn't due for another week since they knew she was done with potions. By eleven, they were all finished with their papers, and Ron started once again on Hermione. _

"_It's a Beezor… the beezor causes any person under then affect of a poison to properly revive themselves and live a healthy life. If you don't give the beezor in an accurate amount of time, then you may as well not even worry about it, because they will perish before any help has gotten to them." Ron began, mimicking her voice as well as he could, "But what about brewing fame? That one is easy." He said, shaking his hand, jumping out of his seat, "All you need is a potion to brew fame. I know about it because I read about it before I even got to school. It doesn't matter if I don't need to know about it till our seventh year, I already do, because all I do is stay in the library and ingest all the knowledge I possibly could, because I have a need to always be right."  
They were all laughing until they heard footsteps behind them, "Ingesting all the knowledge I can eh?"  
Ron froze, as well as the others as they turned their head towards the bushy haired girl who was pink in the face, "At least I have gotten O's on all of my papers so far. What have you gotten? An A? Well done then." She said scornfully._

_Ron turned towards her, "O's aren't everything." He mumbled._

"_They are when I'll be able to get a decent job after Hogwarts." She said, as tears filled her eyes, "Bloody git." She swore under her breath and stormed off to the dorms._

"_Think we took it a bit far?" Ron asked._

"_You did." Gillian sighed, as she stood up, "I'm turning in."_

"_Me too." Morgan said following suit, "See you all at breakfast."_

_The boys sat there and felt guilty as the girls retired for the night, for their behavior, before turning in for the night as well. Harry couldn't sleep. He had never purposely made fun of anyone at all, though he hadn't been the one doing the joking, he had been laughing. He sighed and tried to fall asleep to the best of his ability._

* * *

"Why was Uncle Ron so mean to mummy?" Nora asked, shocked at her uncle's behavior.

"We were kids. Eleven years old. We didn't think it was anything bad at the time."  
"I will NEVER be like that." Alex said.

"Me neither." Nora swore.

"I hope not. I hope you two won't be as stupid as the nine of us. We just didn't know your mummy. We didn't understand her. She kept to herself. She only spoke during class. She had a rough first month of school, and we didn't make it any easier on her."

"Well when did you start befriending her?!"

"Halloween…" Harry said, "Uncle Ron really put his foot into his mouth. He was your mum's transfiguration partner. She sat next to him. I was next to Seamus. Seamus kept on blowing up everything he attempted to charm. His nose was permanently black. Guess who was the first one to cast the spell correctly?"

"Mummy." Both girls said smiling.

"Right. And guess who wasn't too happy about it?"  


* * *

"Uncle Ron." The girls replied again.

"Right… and this was the last straw for him. He really hurt her feelings. Your mum had been trying to get him to pronounce the proper spell. He was of course saying it wrong, though he would never admit it, and she was trying to get him to say it right."

"_Wingardium LevioSA" Ron said banging his wand against the motionless feather as Hermione looked at him with utter disgust._

"_Stop! Stop! Stop! You're going to take someone's eye out! Besides your saying it wrong. It's leviOsa, not levioSA._

"_You do it then, if you're so clever. Go on! Go on!"_

"_Wingardium Levoisa!" Hermione said and smugly looked at him as her feather rose higher and higher off the table._

_Ron put his head down onto the table, looking like a puppy who was in trouble. If he had a tail it would be between his legs. He looked saucily at her, annoyed beyond belief. Class couldn't be over soon enough. As soon as he walked out of the classroom and was through the court yard Ron started on her with his friends._

"_It's leviOsa, not levioSA! She's a nightmare. It's no wonder she has no friends." Just then the bushy hair pushed passed him, slapping into his shoulder as she made it through her. You could tell that she was upset._

"_I think she heard you." Harry said. For the first time Ron looked sorry about his behavior. His mouth hung open and his face flushed scarlet. Nothing was done though. They boys continued to walk, though their mocking of Hermione stopped almost instantly.  
_

_They didn't see Hermione at dinner, "Where's Hermione?"  
Neville popped up, "The girls said that Hermione has been in the girls room crying all night." _

_Before Harry could even say anything Professor Quirrel came in and screamed, "Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon! Thought you all should know." Before he could say anything else, he fell over, passed out right on the floor. The great hall was in total chaos, until Dumbledore quieted them down and told the Prefects to take everyone back to their dorms. Harry and Ron followed until Harry grabbed Ron's arm, "What?"  
"Hermione! She doesn't know about the troll!" _

_They ran as fast as they could to get into the girls lavatory. They got there just in time to see the troll go into the girls room, and hear Hermione's scream._

"_Hermione!" Harry called out as he and Ron ran into the bathroom. They froze as they saw a huge, ugly troll. _

"_HELP!" Hermione screamed. _

"_HERMIONE! MOVE!" Harry yelled as he watched the club swing down and splinter the stall doors. Harry and Ron watched as the wood showered down onto Hermione's body, hoping that she would move. They watched her quickly move from the rubble and onto the sink, "HELP!" She called again, as Ron and Harry looked at each other. They didn't know what to do, so they started throwing wood at the troll who cornered Hermione. _

"_Hey Pea brain!" Harry screamed and hit the troll right between the eyes. He jumped onto the trolls neck and was immediately shaken into his great big hand, dangling himself upside down, Ron was able to properly produce the leviosa charm and in return they were freed. _

"_What in the world?! Explain yourselves!" McGonagall said as she and a few other professors ran into the lavatory._

_Ron and Harry looked at one another, as if awaiting the other to respond, "It was my fault Professor." Hermione spoke up, her hair dripping wet, "I had heard about mountain trolls and decided to have a look for myself. I thought I could handle it… obviously, I was wrong. If it wasn't for Harry and Ron, I would have probably been dead." Ron and Harry stared at Hermione with their mouths open wide, wondering why she didn't rat them out. Why she didn't tell them that she was crying because of them. _

"_You surprised me Ms. Granger." McGonagall said, "Ten points will be taken for your serious lack of judgment. Five will be awarded apiece for Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley's dumb luck. Now, off to your dormitories, the three of you. _

_It was as if the past few weeks events had never happened. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were inseparable._

* * *

"Just like that, you became friends?" Nora asked.

"Just like that." Harry smiled.

"But why?" Alex asked.

"Well, I suppose a near death experience with a troll and your mum going to bat for us would do that. We became friends ever since. We were nearly inseparable, except for a few times."

"Uncle Ron and Mum always fought didn't they?" Alex asked.

"A lot of the times. They loved picking on one another." He said looking at the clock, "Alright you two. It's almost ten. You two need your potions and I need to check your temperatures."

"Dad, the potion doesn't work." Nora frowned.

"I think it will. Your temperatures shouldn't be as high as they were last night." He said. He pulled out two tissues and transfigured them into thermometers, placing them into the girls' mouths, "Hold tight.

I'll be back in a few minutes. "

Harry walked out of their rooms and downstairs to the kitchen to fetch the potions. He poured two vials and walked back up to their rooms, checking their thermometers, "Who's is who's?"

"Mine says 39." Nora replied.

"Good."

"I'm 38.3" Alex said. Alex was feeling a bit better than Nora was. Her eyes were beginning to look less glassy, "Can we go back to school tomorrow? It's Friday."

"I think I'm going to keep you two home another day. Come Monday you'll be able to go back." Harry said to them.

"Good." Nora smiled, before turning serious, "Daddy, can you call Aunt Luna and tell her to bring our homework and class work home?"

"Merlin Nora!" Alex groaned, "We can do it next week."

"But we have next week's homework next week." Nora replied.

"She's having Addie pick up your work for you two. Mum will bring it home when she picks up the others.""

"Good." Nora smiled happily, "I really want to get everything done."

"Of course you do Hermione… I mean, Nora." Harry smiled.

"I'm not mummy." She said, her mouth dropping.

"Yes you are." Harry laughed, "More than you realize."

"Dadddddddyyyyyyy." Nora whined.

"Now your Aunt Ginny." Harry laughed, kissing her cheek.

"Daddy? Can I have something to drink?" Alex asked.

He nodded and smiled, "Of course. What would you like?"

"Anything." She said, smiling.

"Nora?"

"No." She shook her head.

Harry nodded, but would get her something anyway. Alex was definitely on the mend. Nora, not quite as far, "I'll be right back."

Harry walked downstairs, tripping over Crookshanks as he did so, "Mangy cat." He said, "You're almost twenty… stop getting in the way." He walked into the kitchen and poured juice for the two girls, and walked back to the room. Nora was asleep by the time he got back. Alex looked at him and smiled as he gave her the juice.

"Nora fell asleep again."

"I can see that."

"Dad, can we go flying this weekend?"  
"Are you kidding me? Mummy will have my head. I would rather not be hexed this weekend."

"I'm tired of being inside Dad."

"Next week we'll go out."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Can we play chess?"

"Sure. Come on though. I don't want to wake up Nora." He smiled.

"I can get out of my room?!"

"Yes."

"Oh good!" She said, throwing back the blankets.

"Get your housecoat on and a pair of slippers."  
"Ok." She said.

"I'll meet you in the den."

Alex nodded happily and did as she was told while Harry went downstairs and into his den. She wasn't nearly as bouncy as she would usually be as she bounded into the den. She sat on the couch and got under a blanket, awaiting her father to set up the board. She was very good at chess for a nine year old. She focused hard and thought ahead. Ron had taught both girls at a young age how to play. Alex liked it the best. Ron would always play with her. She normally gave him a run for her money. He stopped letting her win when she was seven. They played for an hour and a half when they heard a pop come into the foyer.

"Mummy's home." Alex smiled.

"I believe you're right."

"Hello?" Hermione called.

"Hi mummy." Alex called.

Hermione walked into the den and smiled, "What are you two doing?"

"Playing chess." Alex said smiling, "Daddy's winning this time though, but I can still beat him."

"I'm sure you could." She said, kissing her cheek, "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I am. I'm not flying or anything mum."

"True." She said, placing her hand on her forehead, "You're still warm."

"I'm ok mum."

"Where's Nora?"

"Sleeping." Harry said as Hermione leaned down to give him a kiss.

"Is she ok?"

"She's still not feeling that well." Harry replied, "Knight to E12."

"Rook to E12." Alex smiled as her chess piece killed Harry's knight.

"Well love, now I can take your queen." Harry said, showing her, "I would… but I'm not going to."

"Thanks." She said smiling.

"Uncle Ron would have."

"But I'm your daughter, not your goddaughter." She smiled as Harry moved a pawn so she could get her queen out of harm's way.

"I'm going to go check on Nora." Hermione said smiling, as she ruffled Alex's hair and walked out of the room. She headed upstairs to check on the younger twin. Hermione quietly opened the door and walked over, sitting on Nora's bed. She brushed a piece of hair from her face, letting her hand linger on her forehead. Nora, who was not a deep sleeper, groaned and opened her eyes, "Hi mum."

"Hi Nora." She said, kissing her cheek, "Are you feeling any better?"

She nodded as she leaned against Hermione, "A little. Are you home now?"

"For lunch. I need to get back to work in an hour. Are you having fun with Daddy?"

She nodded again, as Hermione played with her long dark hair, "Daddy told us about how mean Uncle Ron was to you."

"He and I didn't start out as friends…"

"That's for sure." She said laughing.

"Alex said he was mean, but I said that he was just jealous."

"I wasn't too nice to him either."

"No, you weren't. You were mean to him on the train."

"I was." She laughed, "But I love him now."

Nora nodded, and leaned heavier against her mum, "Aunt Luna is going to have Addie get our homework. I'm glad. Alexandra said that I'm mental because I want to get my homework done. I'm not, am I?"

Hermione shook her head, "No love, you're not. You're just like me that way, and your sister is more like your father. There was one year in school where the Head Master canceled our end of the year exams and I was the only one who was upset about not being able to take them."

"Why?"

"Because I studied very hard and very long and I wanted to prove to myself that I could get an O. Uncle Ron and Daddy of course made fun of me."

"Of course." Nora smiled.

Hermione laughed, "I'm sure you'll hear from Daddy about that."

"Where's Alex?"

"Downstairs playing chess with Daddy."

She nodded, "Can I go downstairs?"

"Do you feel up to it?"

"Yes."

"Well, come on then. Grab your housecoat and slippers. We'll get some lunch together."

"But I'm not hungry."

"Well, I need you to eat a bit anyway." Hermione smiled as Nora pulled on her purple housecoat and pulled on matching slippers. She took her mum's hand and they walked downstairs.

Hermione walked down and saw Alex and Harry sitting on the couch together. Nora sat on the couch and her mum pulled her against her chest. She felt guilty having to go back to work in less than thirty minutes as she watched her identical twins sitting on the couch, not talking. Harry looked over at his wife and knew what she was thinking. Hermione smiled at him softly.

"Do you have to go back to work Mummy?" Alex asked.

"I do, but I don't think I'll be as late tonight."

"Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I'll be home for the weekend." She assured her daughter.

"Ok." She smiled.

"You look like you are feeling better Alex."

"A little."

"I'm not." Nora said.

"Yes you are." Alex said, "Otherwise you wouldn't be downstairs with us."

Harry smiled, this time at his daughters, "They wanted to go back to school tomorrow. I promised them on Monday."

"Yes, definitely." Hermione said, "You will be feeling better by then… I hope. I expect you both to be working on your homework over the weekend."

"I'm going to do mine as soon as Aunt Luna brings it over." Nora said.

"No doubt." Harry laughed.

"Well you two have a lot of listening to do from Daddy." She smiled.

"Daddy, did you talk to Alex about your story and not me when I was sleeping?"

"No." He assured his daughter, "We have been playing chess."

"Ok good."

"Well you three, I need to get lunch. Does anyone else want anything?"

"Yes please." The identical voices said which made Hermione extremely happy.

"Alright, I'll get it around then." Hermione said smiling.

"I'll help." Harry said sliding out from under Alex.

"I want a sandwich." Alex said.

"Sure. What about you Nora?"

"Um… soup." She said, lying down against the arm of the couch.

Harry and Hermione head into the kitchen, "They are looking a bit better… Alex more so than Nora."

Harry nodded, "Yeah. Alexandra is coming around. Nora will hopefully be feeling better tomorrow."

"Have they been good?"

"Do you even have to ask that?"

"No, I suppose not." Hermione smiled, as she stopped Harry as he passed. She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his chest. Harry kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back, "I don't want to go back to work."

"SO don't."

"I have to." She said, nestling against his chest.

"Well, you'll be home by five."

"Hopefully earlier." She said, letting him go so they could get the girls something to eat.

Five minutes later, Hermione shoveled food into her mouth, kissed her girls, and apparated back to her office.

"Daddy, can you continue please?"

"Of course… where was I?"

"You and mummy just became friends." Nora reminded him.

"Well, I think we're going to talk about me being the youngest quidditch seeker ever…"

"We've heard that before." Alex replied.

"Yeah, a million of times." Nora continued.

"Alright, what about the mirror?"

"What's that?" They both asked.

"I haven't told you about the mirror?"

"No…"

"Well, that's where I pick up then." He smiled.

_

* * *

So, do you like it? Love it? What do you think? Like I said, it just came to me. Please review! It will only take a few seconds! Reviews really make a writer happy._

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_*Stary_


	4. Second Year

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter.

A/N: Well, I was working on tragedy and I suddenly thought of this story and I had to get it down. It is going to be several chapters long. Don't worry if you are a fan of Tragedy, I have not stopped writing that. The new chapter of Tragedy will be up soon, but for now, here is my newest story.

Harry and Hermione's twin daughters are sick at home and bored with Witches Flu. While Harry is taking care of the girls, they decide to ask Harry about his life when he was younger. After being begged by the twins, he gives in and tells them his story.

I will be including a lot of Harry's life that did not occur in the books, what I feel occurred during that time. However, I am just beginning to get into the story, so bear with me…. Soon enough it will start getting more interesting.

Please Read and Review! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"I was wondering around Hogwarts late one night and I came to a room. It was empty with the exception of one item, a mirror that stood in the middle of the room. I walked up to it and I saw something that I always wanted to see. I saw my parents with their arms around me. I never remembered my parents like I had always told you, but I saw them and they were smiling at me."

"What was the mirror for daddy?" Alex asked quietly.

"Well I ran and grabbed your godfather and he came running up with me and saw himself winning the quidditch cup. I knew right then and there it wasn't a mirror that told the future.

Headmaster Dumbledore told me later that it was a mirror that showed us what we wanted more in life itself."

"What did mum see?" Nora asked quietly.

"She didn't come with us. It was late at night."

"Did you go back?"

"Mmm… several times before Professor Dumbledore stopped me. He made me promise never to go looking for it again, because many have wasted their lives sitting in front of the glass."

"Didn't you want to go back?"

"I did Alex, but I always kept my promises. I was always lied to as a child and honesty was something that I always took to heart. I knew that I hated being lied to, and didn't want to disappoint anyone else."

"Which is why you get so mad when we fib."

"Exactly Nora. If you don't have your honesty, you don't have anything."

"Daddy, what else happened your first year?"

"Well, that is when your mum and I really started to get close. She was truly my best friend, though Uncle Ron was my first friend. She and I sat up late one night, talking about the magical world. We were sitting down in the common room I believe it was late March…."

* * *

_The fire was crackling loudly as the common room emptied. It was a bit past midnight when Hermione and Harry sat alone on the oversized couch, at either ends. Hermione had her nose buried in her potions book, while Harry studied his quidditch playbook. There was a huge match in five days, and he was nervous yet again. Hermione curled her feet under her as she rested her arm against the arm of the couch, gently chewing her lip as she read the chapter, three weeks ahead of what they were supposed to be reading. She suddenly closed her book and scooted her body closer to Harry, "Harry?"  
_

_"Hmm?" He asked, not looking up at her._

"_How do you feel about it being almost time to go back to the muggle world?"_

_This caught Harry's attention. He closed his playbook and looked at her, "We have two months still."_

"_I know, but I can't help but think in June we'll be going back to the world we grew up in. It's going to be a bit odd, don't you think?"  
_

_"I s'pose." Harry shrugged, "I haven't given it much thought."_

"_Why not?"  
_

_"Because I am treated horribly back home. I don't want to think about what is to come for this summer. I don't even know if I will be picked up on time."_

"_What happens at home Harry?"  
_

_"Nothing… I am treated as a maid, have to clean, cook, and then I am ignored. There are times where I barely get fed. I mean, I'm use to it. I have been treated like this for as long as I can remember."  
_

_"You never told me that."  
_

_"It's not something I normally talk about."_

"_You should try to get out."_

"_I can't. Dumbledore said I have to go home. I am looking forward to the next six years. Here I am not a freak, but back home…"_

"_You aren't a freak!"_

"_How were you treated when they found out you were a witch?"  
_

_"My parents were a bit freaked out, but they got over it. I mean, I'm their daughter."_

"_Well I'm the nephew. I mean nothing." Harry sighed._

"_I'm sure that's not true…"  
_

_"Oh yeah? Christmas, I don't get anything. I am barely allowed to eat the meal. My birthday is just another day. I lived in the cupboard under the stairs for years, and then finally, because they are afraid of the magical world and what Professor Dumbledore would do, I was allowed to get my cousin's second bedroom. Otherwise I would still be there. I'm not looking forward to going back Hermione. I don't have a family life like you. I don't have anyone there who cares about me. So forgive me if I am not in the mood to talk about my home life, because I don't have one." He snapped at her._

_Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes, as she turned her attention back to her books. She sniffled a bit and Harry felt guilty, "I'm sorry."  
_

_"No, I am." She said, "I shouldn't have pushed this…"  
_

_"You didn't know." He sighed. He looked at Hermione and said, "What about you? Why do you think it's going to be weird?"_

"_Just because I have been able to use magic for the past term. Then going home and not being able to do anything. It's kind of odd."  
_

_Harry nodded, "That's true, but it's only for a couple months. That's how I keep going. When I turn seventeen I can get out of the muggle world and move to where I belong. I have always felt out of place there…"  
_

_"Me too." Hermione sighed._

"_What will you do this summer?"  
_

_"My parents will probably have me working in their office. They need the help, especially during the summer with all the students out of school for a couple of weeks. I am going to probably be doing receptionist work. I answer the phones occasionally. It helps earn money for school." Harry smiled and nodded, "And you?" _

"_Stay out of the way." Harry said, "I hope to be able to do some reading and all, but most of all, I do what I am told and stay out of the line of fire. It's easier said than done."_

"_Well, maybe you can go on holiday from that place. I mean, just have a chance to get away."_

"_I will." Harry said, "From September 1__st__ until June 1__st__. I believe I am going to be counting the days."_

"_Well, I'll be sure to send you stuff over the summer. Things to eat and to do." _

"_Hermione, you don't need to."  
_

_"Well, we're friends. And friends take care of each other. Besides, you saved me from one troll… I can help you with three." _

_Harry and Hermione started giggling and didn't stop for several minutes, "It's late. We should probably get to bed."_

_Harry nodded and Hermione gave him a quick hug, "Night Hermione." _

"_Night Harry. See you tomorrow."_

"_Yup." He said and they both went their separate directions, up the stairs and into their bedrooms."

* * *

_

"Did she keep her promise?"

"Of course she did. She sent me a whole cake for my birthday, and several other things to go along with my cake. Your mum was a girl of her word. She still is to this day."

"So what happened when you went home?"

"Oh no, the story doesn't stop there. My first year had much more exciting moments in it. Complete with a chess game, your Uncle Ron sacrificing himself to the board, and your mum's brains helping me."

The girls listened as he spun the tale of him gaining the sorcerer stone, and how close to death he and his friends came at the young age of eleven and twelve. He watched his daughters features as he explained about Professor Quirrell and how Lord Voldemort had taken over his body to get to him. He made sure that he didn't get the girls too scared, but they ate up every second of the story.

"Daddy, weren't you scared?" Nora asked.

"Terrified, but I didn't let Voldemort know that. I had to do what I had to do."

"And then that was the end? You got the stone by using the mirror?"

Harry nodded, "I did. Then Dumbeldore took me up and discussed what had happened to me."

"Did it make sense dad?" Alex asked, "I mean, you were only eleven."

"He kept it simple for me, but he also left a lot out. He told me why Voldemort was angry at me, and how my mum saved me, but that was about it. He also told me that I had a long journey ahead of me. Boy was he right."

"So what happened that summer dad? Anything?"

"Not really. I worked hard for my family. Made sure that I stayed out of dodge. Got letters from mum and Uncle Ron. Oh and a house elf came to my house and annoyed my Aunt and Uncle. Caused me a ton of trouble. Have I told you about Dobby?"

"NO." Both the girls say as they got comfortable.

"Well, Dobby and I didn't have the greatest relationship at first. He thought we did, but I had serious problems with him always being in the way.

* * *

"_How DARE you bring that FREAK into the house!" Vernon shouted at his nephew._

"_I don't even know him!" _

"_I told you.. ANY MORE FUNNY BUSINESS…."_

"_I Don't Know HIM! Honestly! He just showed up!"_

"_Stop LYING!" He said as he grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt. Harry, instantly pulled out his wand, pointing it at his uncle. He yelped and dropped him, "Put… That… Thing… Away!"

* * *

_

"But, daddy, you aren't allowed to use your wand." Nora said in a matter of fact way.

"And I wasn't planning on it. I just used it to scare him a bit."

"Did it work?"

"Yeah. I was left go for a while. Then your Uncle Ron, Uncle Fred and Uncle George came and rescued me."

"They did? How?"

"They flew your Grandpop's Ford Angelina."

"NO way!" Nora said, smiling.

"Are you surprised?" Harry laughed.

"Not when it involves Uncle Fred and Uncle George." The girls giggled.

"Was Grandmum furious?" Nora giggled.

"Furious, my girls, is an understatement. You know mummy when she gets angry?"

"Yes."

"Well times that by ten."

* * *

"_NO NOTE! CAR GONE! I am absolutely FURIOUS!" Molly screamed at the boys. _

"_They were starving him mum. They put bars on the windows and everything!"_

"_You're lucky I don't put bars on your windows Ronald Weasley!" She ranted. Ron's ears turned red as he and his older brothers slunk backwards, "You three are off to the gardens to get rid of some gnomes. Harry dear, make sure you have a spot of breakfast."_

_Harry could feel the three Weasley's glaring down his back, "After I help, thanks Mrs. Weasley." Ron, Fred, George, and Harry all went outside._

"_Sheesh, you think she'd be happy that we helped Harry." Ron groaned as he chased after a gnome, "I mean, it's not as though we are dead. We came home before she would have gotten up."_

"_Yeah, but you know how mum can be." George said, as he threw a large gnome over the fence, "She worries something fierce. But making us do this… is just torture."_

"_She could have done worse." Fred reminded his degnoming companions. _

_They froze as the door opened, but then they heard, "Of course Molly, I will make sure that they have gotten rid of every last gnome. No worries Love."  
_

_"Dad?" Ron questioned as his father came over and raised his arms, as if he would be yelling at his son's._

"_Don't question. Look upset or annoyed. I needed to ask how the flight went, but your mum is expecting me to be firm with you." He smiled, with his back towards the window._

"_Beautiful." The twins smiled._

"_It was brilliant dad!"  
_

_"The invisibility cloaking device work alright?"_

"_Didn't see us in the paper did you?" George said with a smirk._

"_Brilliant! I thought it may be faulty, but obviously it worked wonderfully."_

"_No dad, it was brilliant! Seriously… though, I fear we may have nicked the paint a bit, pulling the bars off the side of Harry's window."_

"_No problem. I have some paint left over somewhere… though, with a flick of the wand, that may do just the trick. It would be more fun having the paint done on it, wouldn't it?"_

"_Course dad." Ron smiled._

"_Well, don't go making this flight a normal occurrence, alright?"_

"_I don't plan on flying that car ever again." Ron said seriously._

"_Well, I'm glad that Harry you are alright."

* * *

_

"So Grandpop was glad you used the car?"

" I think so Alex." Harry smiled. "Your grandmum was still a bit annoyed at her son's after, but she got over it. That was actually the second time I met your Aunt Ginny, and she was a bit shy around me."

"Why?"

"You see, I was kind of a hero in the wizarding world."

"That's an understatement." Alex giggled.

"And Aunt Ginny was a bit on the nervous side with me sitting down at the kitchen table. I said hello to her and her jaw dropped, then she ran back upstairs."

"How old was she?" Nora questioned.

"Just eleven. She had turned eleven two days before I arrived."

"So you just got away from your horrid family, and got to stay at the Weasley's?"

"Yup, and was able to do so almost every summer." He smiled.

"Almost?"

"Well, I always ended up there. Sometimes a longer visit, sometimes a shorter visit, but I was always welcomed at the Weasleys. They were the family that I always wanted and needed. I was lucky to find a friend who's family was willing to take me in."

"That's good daddy." The girls smiled.

"Did mum come with you?"

"When Nora?"

"When you went to Uncle Ron's house."

"No. Your mum came most summers, but this year she stayed home with your Nana and Pop-pop. We met up with her when she came to Diagon Alley. Actually that was the first time I actually met your grandparents."

* * *

"_HARRY! There you are! We have been looking all over for you." Hermione smiled, "And you've broken your glasses again." She said raising her wand with a smile. She repaired them with a simple spell, "You need to be more careful with your glasses."_

"_Thanks Hermione. I really need to remember that spell." _

_She smiled and hugged him tightly, "Come on, we are all waiting to get our books. It's quite a scene in there. Lockhart is there, and he is signing autographs!"_

"_Oh good… people." Harry grumbled._

"_Oh come on then." Hermione smiled brightly. She drug her best friend by the elbow, through the crowd of people as Mrs. Weasley gave him a hug that showed her happiness of his safe return. Hermione stood with her parents for a while and they all got their books signed, "Harry, these are my parents. Mum, dad, this is my best friend, Harry Potter."_

"_Nice to meet you dear." Mrs. Granger smiled and shook his hand._

"_You too Mrs. Granger."_

"_Heard a lot about you son." Mr. Granger smiled._

_Harry blushed and nodded, shaking his hand as well. Hermione smiled brightly, "We should go get some ice cream."_

"_Sounds good." Ron smiled, clapping Harry on the back briefly, "Mum said she'll get the rest of our books, and we can meet her back here in a half hour."  
_

_"Well then, let's go."

* * *

_

"You got out without anyone seeing you?"

"No, I had to get a picture taking with the pompus man, however, it was brief, embarrassing, and of course Malfoy was there. He made sure to let me and the Weasleys know that he is better than us. I also watched his father drop something into Ginny's cauldron, but I didn't think anything of it, because he did pick up a book. However, he put two back."

"What was it?"  
"Later Alex." Harry smiled, "So your mum, Uncle Ron, and I went to get some ice cream and spent a few minutes with us, before mum had to leave. She hugged me tightly and then they were off. I was thankfully staying with the Weasley's and we went back and spent the last week playing quidditch. It was rather enjoyable."

"Sounds it." Alex smiled.

Harry looked at the clock, "Alright, here, take your temperatures. Let's see how you two are fairing."

"I'm sick of doing that." They groaned.

"I know, but you need to. I want you two on the mend soon. I believe you both are starting to feel better."

"You're right." Alex nodded, "Dad, keep telling us your story."

"Well you know about me saving Aunt Ginny…"

"She told us." Nora smiled.

"Well, you remember how it was a diary that Ginny was talking to?"

"Yes."

"Keep that diary in the back of your mind, because it will come back again."

"When?"

"About four years later." Harry smiled

"Are you going to tell us?"

"In time." Harry smiled.

His girls groaned, causing Harry to smile. They were not enjoying the wait length that their father was leaving them, "The worst part of second year was when your mum was petrified." Harry watched as both his girls eyes opened wide, "The Chamber of secrets was opened and this monster was released. Your mum was very bright, as I have always said… but this was dangerous. Professor McGonagall got Uncle Ron and I from quidditch. They had called the game."

"But Uncle Ron didn't play quidditch your second year."

"He was with me at the time. I actually don't remember why. Oliver Wood was furious. It was against Slytherin, and he wanted to play. Your mum was frozen stiff. Her mouth was open in an O, and she had a mirror next to her. Apparently, she had been trying to go around the corners because if you look a basilisk in the eyes, you'll die. Your mum had done her research and knew that she had to be cautious. She was apparently trying to get to Ron and I but she didn't make it. She saw the basilisk through the mirror and instantly froze. She had been petrified. NO movement, no breathing, she froze solid."

"What did you do?" Nora asked.

"When I saw her, I couldn't believe it. I was shocked. I took her hand and felt how cold and stony she was. I went to visit her every day, sometimes twice in a day."

* * *

"_It's been four days." Harry heard Madam Pomfrey sigh as she spoke to Professor McGonagall, "The mandrakes are just not ready yet. I feel so useless."_

"_There is nothing we can do Poppy. We just need to wait it out. She will be fine… I hope." Professor McGonagall sighed._

_Harry decided to walk a little harder to show that he was there, "Potter! It's nearly ten, what are you doing here?"  
_

_"I…" Harry started, "I just wanted to check on Hermione, before I went to bed."_

"_Her status has not changed." Pomfrey said, as she casted spells on Hermione._

"_I know that, I just wanted to see her a bit… stay with her, in case she can hear us. I don't want to leave her alone yet."_

_McGonagall and Pomfrey nodded at the twelve year old, "Only for a half hour. You are to be back in the common room by ten thirty, do you understand me?"  
_

_"Yes Professor, thank you." Harry smiled. _

_She nodded and walked out of the hospital wing. Harry sat down next to Hermione and gently took her frozen stiff hand, running his arm soothingly down it, "I miss you Hermione..." He sighed, "I can't do this without you. You're always the one with the ideas… I really miss you…"_

_Harry sat there with his best friend's eyes staring up at nothing, her mouth wide with fear, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Harry took her hand again, and got curious. He brushed against a piece of paper. He pulled and tugged it out of her hand and opened it. A smile crossed his face, "Hermione you're BRILLIANT!" He whispered. She had helped him, even while being petrified.

* * *

_

"Leave it to your mum to help us when she was frozen." Harry smiled.

"When did she wake up?"

"Not till after we saved Aunt Ginny from the Basilisk. She gave me one of my first hugs…"

* * *

"_Harry. It's Hermione!" Neville said, pointing to the doorway. Harry pushed backwards on the stool and looked at his best friend smiling. He stood up and ran to her, as she ran towards him. She gave him the first bone crunching hug, one that he would remember for years to come, and become custom to, "Hermione! You're alright!"_

"_I'm fine." Hermione giggled as Harry hugged her again, "I heard you did brilliant!'_

"_With your help." Ron smiled, as Hermione stalled for a moment, but decided to give him a not so bone crunching hug, more an awkward hug. _

"_I'm glad you're alright."_

_Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked back to the table and sat down for dinner.

* * *

_

"You loved mummy." Nora giggled.

"As a friend at that time." Harry noted, "Believe me, it came as a surprise when I had feelings towards her. We were always best friends… nothing more."

"Sure." Both girls giggled.

"Anyway… moving on." Harry rolled his eyes at his daughters. "During that summer, I actually ran into your mum during the three months of so called freedom."

"Did she come to see you?"

"No. I was actually allowed to go with my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin to the shops in London. Actually, there was no one to watch me, and though I was almost thirteen, they didn't trust me being alone and able to use magic. So they brought me a long and told me to stay out of trouble, of course. I never purposely had anything happen. It was the beginning of July…"

* * *

"_Keep up boy." Uncle Vernon called to Harry as he followed his family around the local shopping mall. He had no desire to be there with them, but since he had his wand, they refused to keep him anywhere alone. Harry sighed as he was drug into another department store so his Aunt could get shoes. He didn't know why she needed another pair of shoes, she had about a hundred pairs at home, some that were almost never worn. Harry tried to look at things that would interest him without getting caught by his Uncle. He scanned over towards the men's shoes. He could use a new pair of trainers, but would never get them while he was home. As soon as he could get to Diagon Alley he would transfer some money and get some. He looked around the first floor of the store and saw someone familiar, or at least he thought. He looked hard and saw a nest of curly hair walking away from him. He almost called out, "Hermione!" but decided against it. It was a good thing, because when she turned around, it wasn't her at all. He felt his hope sink and he sighed. He missed her…. He missed Ron…. He missed school._

"_No, Vernon, these are all wrong."_

"_Of course they are." Harry thought as he groaned, knowing he would be drug yet again to the second store._

"_Well Darling, then we will go somewhere else." He smiled and they left the store._

"_I'm hungry!" Dudley said as they walked past an eatery._

"_You'll have to wait till after your mum finds shoes." Vernon smiled._

"_But I want to eat now."_

"_Later bumpkin." Petunia said fondly._

"_HARRY? HARRY!" The Dursley's stopped as did Harry. He turned his head towards the sound and smiled when he saw a familiar face come running towards him. He was immediately immersed in a tight, bone crushing hug, "I don't believe it!" She gushed as she let go, "Out of all the places, we see each other here."_

"_Hermione, I can't believe it!" He said smiling brightly._

"_Who are you?" Dudley asked Hermione in a rude tone._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I asked first."_

_Harry couldn't help but smile. He was sure Dudley was annoyed that a random girl had come up and hugged him, but it's just Hermione. _

"_I'm Hermione. You?"  
_

_"Dudley."_

"_Ah, yes, well, pleasure." She said, before turning her attention back to Harry, "How are you?"_

"_Fine, and you?"  
_

_"Fine. My parents were here to get some clothing. They sent me on my way to go and look at books, but I need to meet them in a half hour. Can you join me?"  
_

_Harry looked hopefully at his Uncle who grunted at him and waved him off, "We're leaving at five, so you best be here unless you want to take a taxi home."_

"_I will. Thank you." Harry smiled, "Where shall I meet you?"_

"_Right here."_

_Harry nodded and he and Hermione went off together, "He wouldn't really leave you would he?"  
_

_"In a heartbeat." Harry shrugged, "I can't believe you're here!"_

"_You either! How far do you live from here?"  
_

_"Bout an hour… you?"_

"_An hour the other way." Hermione shrugged, "Oh Harry, I 'm so glad to see you." Hermione grinned, hugging him again. Have you heard from Ron?"  
_

_"No, not yet. He's still in Egypt. I'm sure they are having a wonderful holiday."_

"_He will no doubt talk our ears off when he gets home."_

_Harry smiled, "No doubt. I'm happy for them though."  
_

_Hermione nodded, "Me as well. Will you be staying with them this summer?"  
_

_"Not sure yet. If they are home, I'm sure I will, but until I hear…"_

"_Well, I'm sure you will."_

"_What book are you looking for Hermione?"  
_

_"Which ever catches my fancy." She smiled. They walked the long paths of literature, Hermione stopping every so often to read the cover of an author. Harry just enjoyed her company. It wasn't often that he had a friend he could talk to in the summer. "I have tried calling a few times, just so you know." _

"_Oh? When?"  
_

_"Just random times. However, no one picked up, and I didn't dare leave a message."_

"_Reckon that was smart. I did get your owls."_

"_Oh yes, and I got yours. Not too personal though…"_

"_They kept me sane." Harry smiled, "And seeing you will keep me for the rest of the summer."_

"_I'm glad. Oh Harry, I've missed you."_

"_I've missed you too. School will be starting soon enough." _

"_Our third year! Can you believe it?!"_

"_No… it seems like only yesterday I was seeing Hagrid for the first time."_

_Hermione ended up getting two new books, and paid for them. Harry had ten minutes until his family was leaving, Hermione had to meet hers, "Come on, we should get back."_

_Hermione sighed, "Yes, I do believe we should." _

_Harry and Hermione walked back to the center of the mall and sat down on the fountain. They waited for their families to come back, Hermione's arrived first, "Oh! Harry dear!" Kate Granger smiled, "How are you?"_

"_Well Mrs. Granger, thank you." He said as she hugged him, "Mr. Granger, nice to see you." _

"_You too Harry. I didn't know you two were meeting up."_

"_Neither did we." Harry and Hermione said at the same time before giggling at one another._

"_Are you here alone Harry?" Mrs. Granger asked._

"_No ma'am, my family should be back in a bit."_

"_Where do you live?"  
_

_"Surrey."  
_

_"I use to live around there."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Do you like it?"  
_

_"It's alright." Harry smiled, "I prefer Hogwarts."_

_Hermione giggled, "Mum, can Harry come visit this summer?"  
_

_"I'm sure if he wanted to we could. You'd have to get permission from your family."_

_Harry smiled, "I'll see if I can."_

_Hermione's smile faded, as she nodded. She knew what the answer would be and knew that she wouldn't be seeing him again until school._

_Harry saw his family walking down towards him and he sighed, "Well Hermione, it was good seeing you. I'll call. If I don't see you this summer I'll see you on the train." He hugged her tight, and then said goodbye to her parents. He didn't want the Dursley's to make a fool out of him, so he caught up with them and they left. Harry was excited to see Hermione, but now she was leaving. He'd go back to his lifestyle until September.

* * *

_

"Did you go and see mum?" Nora asked.

"No, I didn't. I knew what the answer would have been. They wouldn't have driven me or allowed anyone to pick me up. The Weasleys were one thing, but Hermione was another. I don't get it because they are muggles just like him, but what's done is done."

"Dad, have we ever met your family?"

Harry nodded, "A few times… well my aunt and my cousin. My uncle would not come around. You just haven't seen them since you were really little. Your mum's only seen them a few more times then you saw them." Harry smiled.

"Well that's ok, because I don't want to see them ever." Alex responded.

"Alexandra, I can assure you that you will never see my uncle, but Aunt Petunia and Dudley changed after the war… and well, they are new people."

"When did you see mum next?"  
"On the train… but a lot happened before that."

"Like what?" Alex asked.

Harry looked at his daughters and made the decision that the story needed to wait when he saw Nora's eyes close to slits, "Like something that is going to be told after you two rest for a bit."

"Dad… I feel better though." Alex groaned.

"Still, I don't need you two relapsing. So, Nora, get into your bed, and Alex, stay quiet for a bit."

Alex groaned and frowned, while Nora willingly went into her bed. Harry walked over to her and placed his hand on her forehead frowning yet again as he felt her elevated temperature,

"You alright?"

"Yes dad." Nora said, pulling the blankets up to her chin.

"I'm not going to relapse dad!" Alex protested.

"Alexandra, my word is final. I want you resting for a bit. You both have not slept in a few hours."

"I don't need to sleep." She frowned, "I'm really not tired."

"Humor me then and rest for an hour or so." He smiled and kissed them both, walking out of their room.

Alex sighed and turned to Nora who was almost asleep, "Can you believe he stopped in the middle of the story?!"

Nora shrugged, "He'll tell us more later."

"I can't believe everything he's been through at only a couple years older than us."

"It's only going to get worse Alex."

"I mean… I always knew…"

"Alex, I'm tired. Stop talking." Nora spat at her twin, "I want to sleep."

"I don't."

"Well let me then."

Alex groaned and stayed quiet for a bit, her mind running wild with what she had heard. She looked over at Nora who was sleeping, and sat around for twenty minutes, pondering how she could sleep after what they had just heard. "Nora." Alex called, "NORA!"

"What?!" Nora said, as she sat up, "What could you possibly want?!"

"I'm bored."

Nora threw the sheets back off her bed and stormed out of their room. She went into her parents' bedroom and stood by the door, "Daddy, Alex won't let me sleep." She whined.

"She won't?"

"No. She keeps talking and talking and she won't shut up!" Her voice bordering tears, "Can I stay with you? Please." She begged.

Harry nodded and Nora crawled into bed next to him. Harry shut off the television and looked at the younger twin. She curled up against him and was instantly asleep. Harry sighed as he brushed a piece of hair away from her face. She sighed and snuggled down further under the covers. He was going to have to talk to Alex later about her stubbornness. Nora shivered and opened her eyes, "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I ever going to start feeling better?"

Harry smiled and nodded, "You'll start feeling better soon. You were already feeling better this morning."

"I know, but now I feel awful again."

"I suppose you want a potion?"

"No." She said.

"Well, perhaps later." He smiled.

Nora nodded, and leaned against his chest. Harry smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Alex feels better."

"She was sick a day before you."

"So tomorrow I'll feel better?"

"I think so." He assured her

She closed her eyes, trusting her father. He covered her up again and opened his files as his daughter slept. Harry heard his wife come home and up the stairs, but he waited till she came to him to talk to her.

* * *

Hermione walked into the girls' room and saw Alex reading a book in bed, "How are you feeling?"

Alex shrugged, "I was feeling good, now I'm tired."

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I can't."

"Where's your sister?"

"Probably with daddy."

"How's she feeling?"

"She wanted to sleep. She got mad because I asked questions."

Hermione laughed, "While she was trying to sleep?"

"Yes. She was being rude mum."

"She's not feeling well still."

"Mummy?"

"Yes?"

"Were you worried about daddy when he went back to his family's house?"

"I was."

"Why didn't you ask him to come over more?"

"We lived hours away, love, plus, his family didn't allow him to go out much. They weren't open minded to the wizarding world."

"Oh, alright." She sighed, "I feel bad for dad. He never had a childhood mum."

"I know. I felt bad for him too."

"But… why couldn't he leave?"

"The headmaster forbade it."

"Why?"

"That, your dad will have to explain." Hermione said, kissing her.

"Did Grandmum take care of dad?"

"She did. She always treated him as a son and me as a daughter."

"Dad was lucky to have them."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, he was. So what did he tell you two today?"

"Oh lots! He told us about saving Aunt Ginny, but we knew about that already… um, about the mirror thing. Then he talked about his uncle and seeing you at the mall… and… um… oh you being a statue."

"He told you about that eh?"

"Yes, and he said that he missed you a lot."

"Yeah, he told me that too." Hermione smiled, "Have you taken your potion?"

"Not in a while, but I don't have a fever."

"Really?" Hermione said raising a skeptical eye."

"Yup."

"I'll be the judge of that." She said, pulling her wand out and touched it to her daughter's forehead, muttering a spell, "38 point 3… you're still a bit warm… but you're a lot better then you were."

"I'm hungry…"

"Do you want to come downstairs with me for lunch?"

"Yes!" Alex said, jumping out of bed.

"Easy love. Get your house coat…"

"And slippers, I know mum."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "I'm going to go check on dad and Nora and I'll meet you down there."

"Ok!" Alex smiled as she walked downstairs.

Hermione walked out of the twin's bedroom and into her own, "Hey." She said quietly.

"Hi." He smiled, as she walked over and kissed him, "How's the presentation going?"

"Really well." She smiled, "I will be glad when it's finished tomorrow. How's Nora?"

Harry shrugged, "She's not as well as Alex is. She isn't feeling too great right now, but she was better in the morning."

Hermione nodded, taking her daughters temperature, "39. We may have to take her to the healers."

"We'll see how she is tomorrow. She was feeling great this morning."

"So, what are you planning on telling our daughters' later?"

"What about?"

"About your life?"

"Sirius, Remus, Voldemort… all the happenings of third year."

"Are you sure they can handle it?"

"They are doing alright so far…"

"But it wasn't bad so far. IT keeps getting worse."

"I told you Hermione. I am not having my kids going to school not knowing about us. They are going to be mad as hell if they find out through friends what happened to us during the war."

"I suppose." She sighed, as she kissed Nora who woke up instantly. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Nora, are you hungry?"

"No." She said simply.

"Not at all?"

"No." She stated again, leaning back on her father.

"How about some soup?" Harry asked.

Nora shrugged, and agreed, "Can I come downstairs?"

Hermione nodded, and she got up and walked down to the kitchen, "Harry… just promise me you won't give them too much details. It was hard enough being there when we were seventeen and eighteen… but they are ten…"

"I know… I won't. Then again, I'm also adding some friendly moments as well."

Hermione nodded and they went downstairs for lunch. Harry spent the time thinking of how he was going to dull down his third year, but figured he would play it by ear. His girls' could handle it, after all they were Granger and Potter kids.

* * *

_Sorry everyone, I was in the process of a move, so I couldn't get chapters up as often as before. I know it was kind of short, but I'll make up for it next time!  
_

_So, do you like it? Love it? What do you think? Like I said, it just came to me. Please review! It will only take a few seconds! Reviews really make a writer happy._

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_*Stary_


End file.
